Heh !
by LastNamikazeh
Summary: Namikaze Naruto,Perwira muda dari salah satu team elite dunia yg sangat menghindari interaksi langsung dgn makhluk berwujud Wanita ,secara tak sengaja HARUS berurusan dgn artis papan atas wanita yg notabene adalah sahabat masa kecilnya..yg mungkin jg Cinta Pertamanya.
1. Prolog

Menjadi bagian dari SAS ( Special Air Services) Pasukan Militer terbaik kedua di Dunia di usia Muda bukanlah hal Mudah bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto..

Hampir separuh hidupnya dihabiskan di Global Military Academy yg di khusus kan bagi pria sejak usia dini.

Pusat Pendidikan dan Pelatihan khusus yg menjadikan hampir seluruh Bocah ingusan menjadi Pria Tangguh bagian dari pasukan elite dunia Dan...'ASING' dgn makhluk bernama 'WANITA'.

Tak terkecuali si captaint kuning yg sangat menghindari interaksi langsung dgn 'Makhluk itu'.

Namun bagaimana jika ia harus berhadapan dgn Artis Cantik yg berwujud 'WANITA' yg notabene adalah sahabat masa kecilnya..dan mungkin juga cinta pertamanya ??

ps: chapter lengkapnya bs cek di akun wa*pad dgn judul dan username yg sama.


	2. LION Team ?

Naruto dkk milik pakde Masashi kishimoto..saya cuma minjem..maap2 aja kalo ada typo,alur yg ga sesuai dgn pgn nya situ..dll, maklum masih newbie kaka ,

Cerita ini " sedikit " diadaptasi dr kisah nyata selama ngerantau di pulau seberang ..

Yauweslah cekidot..

Global Military Academy,UK

Lion Room

05:30 AM

Terlihat beberapa pria tegap berambut cepak masih terlelap di ranjang yang berjejer rapi dengan lemari kecil yang disertai gantungan untuk seragam kemiliteran mereka di samping masing masing ranjang besi sederhana itu.

Beberapa dari mereka yang telah bangun ,Kini tengah fokus mengkilapkan lempengan pin pangkat yang akan disematkan pada seragam kemiliteran mereka.

Ada pula pria yang terlihat sibuk menggosok sepatu boot khas militer,lalu menjepret dan mempostingnya di akun sosial media dengan ponsel yang sengaja dia seludupkan dari luar dan menyimpan nya dengan rapi dibalik Helm Militer.

Di sudut ruangan ,4 ekor pria tegap nampak menfokuskan diri pada telapak tangan mereka, menatap dengan penuh cemas akan apa yang akan muncul dibalik telapak tangan 3 tangan lain nya.

Mereka terlihat sangat tegang bermain ping suit demi mencari "sukarelawan" untuk menyetrika seragam dan mengkilapkan pangkat serta sepatu mereka.

Terdengar kekanakan memang,Namun bagi mereka yang telah melaksanakan rutinitas pagi ini selama bertahun tahun ,Tentu hal ini membawa "Kebahagiaan" tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Haiikss !! kenapa lagi lagi aku yang menyetrika " Keluh Kiba,Pria bersurai coklat yang masih keturunan Jepang.

"Setidaknya kau bersyukur,Seragam itu baru dipakai 3 hari ini " Sahut seorang Pria bermanik sayu dengan Surai menyerupai Buah Nanas,Nara Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"What The..." Jerit Kiba.

"Hn..Tidak semua.Maksudku tidak semua seragam itu dipakai 3 hari " ucap Sai menenangkan,Salah seorang pria minim eksperesi dengan kulit pucat.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kiba ragu.

"Yaa..Sai blm mencucinya sejak minggu terakhir kita direndam di rawa belakang kamp,Dia langsung mengeringkan nya " Kini seorang pria lain nya yang diketahui sebagai Kolekstor Boneka Serangga berujar tanpa dosa.

Tiba tiba seorang pria tanggung bersurai pirang cepak ,Bangkit dari kasurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam..

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas jika kita tidak ingin.."

"Tidak ingin apa Naruto" Potong salah seorang dari mereka menghentikan ucapan pria bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Jika kita tidak ingin kehabisan sarapan hari ini.." Jawab pria itu dengan serius.

"Memangnya menu sarapan hari ini apa?" Ucap seorang pria bermanik merah sewarna surai cepaknya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka dengan raut muka tak kalah tegang.

"Nasi Uduk plus tempe tahu mendoang di

lengkapi sambal Terasi matang khas Indonesia" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat berkobar kobar.

"Kyaaaaa...!!!" Teriak seluruh penghuni bangsal tersebut.

Dan dalam sekejap mereka telah rapi dengan helm dan seragam tempur untuk latihan rutin...

"Err...Wait 15 menit " Ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam yang membelakangi mereka.

"Eh..kenapa Sasuke Teme?" Sahut Pria pirang itu pada salah satu sahabat nya itu.

"Hn..Masker ku belum kering" sahut sang pria bernama sasuke.

"..." 11 calon perwira lain nya dalam bangsal tersebut seketika terpaku disaat pemuda tersebut berucap sambil membalikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi cream berwarna lumpur disertai tomat yang menutupi mata onix nya.

"Kau...!!! Kenapa tidak membaginya dengan ku?!!" Geram pria bersurai pirang lain nya yg diketahui bernama Deidara itu.

"Itu masker yang bisa mencegah wajah kita memerah saat latihan dibawah terik matahari bukan???? " teriak pria bersurai hitam model mangkuk kebalik dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Hn.." Balas Sasuke singkat

"Kenapa hanya 'Hn' ..?!!" Geram Deidara tidak terima dengan balasan singkat Itu.

"Aku tidak bisa banyak omong bodoh...Kau ingin membuat wajahku keriput?!" Geram Pria itu dengan mata berkilat kilat namun tertutupi oleh tomat.

Disaat ketiga pria yang notabene calon perwira pasukan Elite khusus tersebut mendebatkan masker, Seorang pria pirang melenggang santai menuju kantin disusul rekan rekan team nya yang lain.

Tak jauh dari bangsal Team bernama Lion tersebut,Tepatnya di ruang monitor, Terlihat 2 orang Instruktur mereka sedang berkaca kaca memandang Monitor Cctv yang tersambung dari Kamera tersembunyi yang ada di bangsal tersebut.

"Sir..Apakah anda yakin menamakan Team mereka Lion ?" Tanya seorang Staff monitor.

"Hn..Entahlah,Akohh pun tau" Ucap pilu sang Instruktur dengan manik yang makin berkaca kaca.

"Sir..." Ucap sang staff monitor lg

"Hn.."

"Mohon bersabar...Ini ujian "

Global Military hall

07:00 am

12 pria tegap terlihat sedang pundung dipojokan dengan memeluk nampan masing masing,Gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

Terpukul...

itulah yang mereka rasakan tak kala tiba di hall yang menjadi ruang makan utama tersebut.

Setelah sebelumnya menerima hukuman mendadak berupa, tiarap mengitari area latihan selama sejam lebih, Kini mereka dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit.

Menu utama sarapan yang mereka idamkan telah terganti dengan menu cadangan berupa roti Gandum sisa kemarin.

"I..ini.." Sahut Kiba patah patah..

"Mimpi kan?" Sahut pria bersurai kuning ,Namikaze Naruto yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit akan menu sarapan mereka.

"Haaah..ini semua salahmu Sasuke,Kenekatan mu menyeludupkan masker secara ilegal mengakibatkan kita semua terkena hukuman lahir batin seperti ini " sahut Lee dgn mata berkaca kaca.

"Ma..ma..maafkan aku" Guman pilu Sasuke meratapi masker dan tomatnya yang mesti terpisahkan dengan nya secara tragis...

"Haaaa...Sudahlah,bagaimana pun kita ini team,senang bersama sana.Susah pun mau tak mau harus dipikul bersama-sama"sahut sang leader berambut nanas,Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya yang khas.

Seketika suasana mendadak mencekam..semua nampan terarah ke kepala nanas sang leader..

"Hehe...Aku bercanda,baiklah lebih baik kita segera memakan roti ini,latihan

kita hari ini padat dengan diakhiri Flight Class di sesi terakhir " dengan senyum kikuk,Shikamaru mencoba mengamankan dirinya dengan bijak.

"Hah...Otak ku belum siap dihadapkan dengan monitor radar yang memusingkan itu" Keluh pria bernama shino.

"Itu benar,Mengapa mereka tidak menggantinya dengan Google Map atau Waze !!.." Sahut Naruto.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke

"Hn..?"

"Naruto ini...Ini Jet tempur bukan ojek online " sahut lee dgn terpukul..

"Oh.."

Simulation Room,Global Military Academy

12:09 PM

"Baiklah ,Uji coba hari ini kalian lulus.

Namun demikian ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibenahi.

cobalah menyelamatkan sandera dengan lebih cepat dan...Meskipun itu hanya boneka tiruan,kau tak boleh mengevakuasi dengan menyeret nya sasori!!!!" Ucap sang instruktur,Mayor Hatake kakashi sambil memandang tajam anak didiknya,terutama pria bernama Akasuna Sasori tersebut.

"Maaf Sir. Saya hanya teringat boneka Barbie adik saya dirumah,Dia membawanya seperti itu..," Jelas Sasori dengan raut serius.

All lion team "..."

"Haahh...Barisan dibubarkan,Kalian bisa makan siang sebelum Class selanjutnya" sahut sang instruktur lelah.

"Thank You Sir!!! " Hormat Lion Team serempak..

Setelah sang instruktur keluar ruangan tersebut,Dengan bergegas mereka merapikan kembali peralatan yang telah mereka gunakan selama praktek tadi..

Beberapa dari mereka menyempatkan diri melaksanakan ritual rutin secara turun temurun di ruang simulasi perang itu.

"Say cheers!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya membentuk "V" ke arah kamera yang Sasuke pegang menghadap mereka.

Tak lupa Kiba yang bergaya cool dibelakang dgn menenteng Senjata Ak-47 nya , disertai sasori dan garaa yang bergaya...

Entahlah apa yang mereka peragakan..


	3. ThrowBack

Global military area

17:00 pm

Terlihat seorang pria yang baru selesai mengikuti flight class sedang meregangkan ototnya sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan push up dengan satu tangan nya.

Namun tiba-tiba gerakan nya terhenti tak kala sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan terjatuh dr lehernya..m

Dia memang memakai dua kalung berbeda ,yang mana kalung dengan bandul ID militernya tergantung dengan posisi rapat dilehernya,berbeda dgn kalung berbandul bulan dgn tali yg sudah kusam dimakan usia.

Tak heran jika kalung tersebut kini copot setelah belasan tahun menghiasi leher nya..

Sang pria yang hampir melupakan keberadaan kalung tersebut,seketika terdiam.

Sekilas muncul bayang masa lalu nya...

Flashback on

Tokyo,japan

13 years ago

"Sudah jangan menangis naru " ucap gadis kecil bersurai indigo pendek menenangkan sahabat yang dikasihinya..

"Go..go..men hikss..." Ucap bocah pirang tersebut disela2 tangisnya.

"Sudah Naru..kita masih bisa membuat layang2 lain yg lbh lucu" gadis kecil tersebut tetap berusaha menenagkan sahabatnya.

"Ak..aku tidak berguna,ak..ku tidak mampu menepati janjiku membuatkan mu layang layang kupu kupu itu,ak..aku terlalu lemah hingga membiarkan mereka merebutnya hikss...go..go..mene Nata chan" ucap bocah tersebut dengan penyesalan teramat dalam.

"Ara..sudah kubilang aku tak apa,Para senpai itu memang iseng.

aku percaya suatu saat Naru kun tak hanya bisa menerbangkan layangan kupu kupu untuk ku,bahkan Naru kun nanti akan mengajak ku terbang bersama .."

perkataan panjang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun itu mampu membuat manik biru sang sahabat yang tadinya berkaca-kaca menjadi berbinar seketika.

" yosh...aku akan mengajakmu terbang bersamaku nata chan..itu janjiku sebagai lelaki sejati" ucap sang bocah pirang dengan raut serius yang malah membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

6 Month later

"Naru kun...kenapa kau sedari tadi hanya diam,kau marah padaku?maafkan aku" ucap sang gadis bersurai indigo dengan raut sedih

"Err..Kau tak salah apapun Nata chan..ak..aku..aku hanya kelilipan" ucap sang bocah pirang berusaha menghilangkan raut sedih sang sahabat...

"...naru kun.."

"Knp nata chan?"

"Kenapa kelilipan membuatmu tak bisa bicara?bukan kah seharusnya sariawan atau sakit gigi yang membuat kita untuk susah berbicara?" Tanya sang bocah indigo dengan polosnya.

"Eh?!..maksudku sariawan " jawab naruto kecil dengan tawa canggung..

"Oh..apa kau mau kuambilkan obat ?"

"Eer...ti..tidak perlu,ak ..aku bisa mengatasinya hehe"

"Benarkah?" Tanya ragu sahabat sang bocah pirang...

"Iy..iya..hehe"

"Ehmm...baiklah"

"Ne..nata chan?"

"Ya naru kun?"

"Err..Ap..Apa kah kau akan terus mengingatku mesti kita tak bisa lagi berangkat sekolah bersama..bermain dan memandikan kucingmu bersama...dan apa kah kau akan tetap mau mengigatku meski tiap hari aku memakan bento mu?" Tanya naruto kecil panjang lebar tnp bisa menyembunyikan raut keraguan yg mendalam...

"Ke..ke..kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu naru?apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?aku salah apa?maafkan aku naru...??" Tanya sang gadis dengan sedih.

"Err..kau tidak salah..kau malah terlalu baik padaku hehe" jawab naruto kecil berusaha membuat sahabat kembali ceria

"Lalu..kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba?kita sudah bersama sejak berumur 2 tahun,mana mungkin aku melupakanmu naru kun" ucap tegas sang indigo kecil dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Aku takut kau akan melupakanku disaat kau menemukan teman bermain yang baru nata chan" jawab sang bocah pirang sambil tertunduk sedih

"Maksudmu naru kun?"

"Touchan ku dipindah tugaskan kembali ke inggris,untuk membantu angkatan militer disana hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan..."

"Ka..ka..kau?"

"Ya..aku harus ikut pindah ,touchan ingin kachan dan aku menemaninya.."

"Naru kun...bisakah kau menerima kalung ini?" Ucap sang indigo setelah lama termenung,dia melepaskan kalung berbandul bulan yg menghiasi lehernya.

"Eh..?! Ini..?"

"Kuharap dengan memakai kalung ini naru kun tak kan melupakan ku,karena aku pun tak kan pernah melupakanmu " ucapnya dengan senyum tulus meski iris sewarna bulan nya telah berkaca kaca.

"Ha..hai..aku tak kan melupakanmu " ucap sang bocah pirang dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Err..pakailah ini ditanganmu,agar kau tak pernah merasa sendiri disaat aku tak bisa mengengam tanganmu seperti disaat kita bermain bersama " sambil membuka simpul dari gelang sederhana dengan hiasan peluru imitasi yang terbuat dari titanium dengan ukiran nama Namikaze JR ,pemberian sang ayah..Namikaze SR.

"Bukan kah naru kun sangat menjaga gelang pemberian dari otousan naru kun ini ?kenapa malaha memberinya padaku" tolak sang sahabat.

"Aku lebih ingin menjagamu,jadi tolong jaga gelang ini sampai aku benar-benar bisa menjagamu suatu saat nanti Nata chan" ucap naruto kecil dengan cengiran lebar nya.

Dan itulah saat terakhir mereka bersama,perpisahan singkat yang terlalu mendadak memang...

Malam harinya sang bocah pirang pergi meninggalkan kota itu dengan menyisahkan kenangan indah bersama sang sahabat indigo nya.

gadis manis yang telah menemani hari harinya selama 5 tahun ini...

1 weeks later

"Naruto...kuharap kau cepat beradaptasi disini,touchan telah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah khusus militer,kau akan pujya banyak teman baru disana..

jadi berhentilah bersedih jagoan kachann..okay?" Ucap sang

nyonyah Namikaze.

"Ne..sekolah militer"?

" iya..apa naru tidak tertarik?touchan hanya ingin naru tumbuh menjadi lelaki tangguh ,agar kelak bisa membantu touchan menjaga okachan mu" sang ayah, kolonel Namikaze Minato,ikut berkomentar menenangkan sang anak.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?aku kan msh berumur 7thn touchan,bagaimana mungkin aku mengikuti pendidikan militer " jawab polos sang bocah pirang.

"Haha..naru,itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan,kau akan bersekolah seperti biasa,hanya saja kau akan diasramakan dan diberi pendidikan tambahan untuk kedisiplinanmu layaknya di militer.selebihnya terserah kau ingin melanjutkan dengan berkarir di militer atau karir lain nya setelah lulus " jelas sang ayah panjang lebar.

"Begitukah ? Apa aku bisa menjadi pilot, touchan?aku ingin mengajak nata chan terbang bersama!!!" Tanya sang anak dgn mata biru nya yang berbinar.

"Tentu...kau bisa memilih jurusan itu disaat kau telah setingkat senior high disana,mereka akan mempersiapkan fisik dan mental mu untuk itu" kini sang ibu yg berucap ,melihat sang putra telah kembali bersemangat.

"Yosh.."

"Jadi..?" Tanya sang ayah memastikan kembali.

"Aku mau sekolah di tempat pilihan touchan itu " jawab tegas sang anak...

End of flashback

"Ehm..nata chan..?"

Batin naruto,berusaha mengingat keras kenangan masa kecilnya bersama bocah kecil yang hanya diingatnya bernama nata itu.

Bahkan gambaran sosok sang sahabat kecil terlihat samar-samar dalam ingatan nya.Yang diingatnya hanya mata bulan dan surai indigo pendek sang sahabat.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak,lalu mengeluarkan bandul bulan pemberian sang sahabat dari kalung nya yang sudah kusam itu dan menyatukan nya dmhan kalung berbandul id militernya.

"Hey letnan,apa yang kau lakukan disitu?bersiaplah sebentar lagi giliran terbangmu,kau masih membutuhkan 5 jam terbang untuk lisensi mu " ucap salah satu instruktur terbang yang tiba-tiba lewat didekatnya.

"Yes sir.." Jawab tegas sang letnan pirang itu.


	4. First Mission - 1

Sekali lagi ya..Naruto dkk pny pakdhe Masashi Kishimoto..saya mah cuma minjem...

Sekali lagi juga,mohon maaf kalo2 ada bagian dr fic ini yg kurang berkenan...sedikit part dr fic ini terinspirasi dr kisah nyata yg 11:12 lah bego nya..

Yg pny kuota lebih,monggo di play media nya...biar melek..yg kuota sekarat,apalagi bacanya pas malem2 gitu..monggo di play tv nya,buka chanel ind*siar..mayan noh dangdutan gratis,gaperlu nyawer...huehehe..

Yauwesss yuuk mari cekidot..

Global military area

07:01 am

Suasana sedikit mencekam terlihat disekitaran landasan pacu pusat pendidikan militer tersebut.

Seharusnya hari ini para calon perwira tingkat akhir beristirahat dengan tenang (mateee kaleee) ,dikarenakan esok adalah hari kelulusan dan pelantikan mereka sebagai bagian resmi dari Special Air Service ,pasukan elite terbaik kedua di dunia setelah Navy Seal US,yang tentunya tidak mudah mereka jalani.

Namun sepertinya pelantikan mereka harus diundur dengan adanya pembajakan pesawat yang lokasi terakhirnya terdeteksi disekitaran langit area Global military academy yang terpencil itu.

Secara tidak langsung hal itu menjadi tanggung jawab Pangkalan militer

Sekaligus pusat pendidikan khusus bagi para calon perwira muda pasukan khusus SAS.

"Morning kid,maaf telah menganggu istirahat kalian,langsung saja,telah terjadi pembajakan pesawat yang mana lokasi terakhirnya masuk dalam area kita,Dan Sesuai perintah dari pusat,maka hal ini menjadi tanggung jawab kita" jelas Mayor Hatake kakashi dengan raut serius.

"Dan dari informasi yang kita dapatkan,pesawat tersebut merupakan jet pribadi yang sebagian besar penumpangnya adalah artis ternama beserta crew dancer dan officialnya,berjumlah 21 orang,wartawan 6 orang,crew pesawat sejumlah 6 orang.Total 33 orang yang harus kita selamatkan tanpa melukai warga sipil sekitar.."kali ini capt.iruka

Sebagai wakil dari Mayor.Hatake yanh angkat bicara.

" Dan misi ini saya serahkan pada kalian yang menduduki peringkat terbaik dalam class flight dan sudah mempunyai jam terbang 5000 keatas dengan jet tempur pemburu"lanjut Mayor.Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah langsung saja,berdasarkan peringkat dan jam tempur tersebut,maka misi ini akan kami serahkan pada,1st letnan Uchiha,1st letnan Namikaze,2nd letnan Nara,2nd letnan Sai..2nd letnan Inuzuka; 2nd letnan Sabaku,laksanakan misi pertama kalian dengan baik,dan ingat..jangan melukai warga sipil lain nya.

" Affirmative sir !!! " jawab tegas para calon perwira muda SAS tersebut dengan lantang.

"Tahan tembakan kalian,bagaimana pun keselamatan sandera yang utama,giring mereka ke area aman"

"Khusus untuk letnan Namikaze dan Uchiha,kalian akan didampingi co.pilot Inuzuka dan Sabaku,sebagai plan B.kalian mengerti maksudku?" Tambah sang Mayor.

"Yes sir!!!"

"Ok..prepare your self kid" tutup sang mayor.

30 minutes later

"Hey dob..kau msh ingat yang dimaksud Plan B" tanya Sasuke sebelum memakai helm khusus jet tempur miliknya .

"Tentu saja!! plan B itu setelah plan A.yakaaan kan kan teme?" Jawab Pemuda kuning itu dengan yakin nya.

" ..."mendadak sasuke melepas kembali helm nya,membuka kacamaya rayban nya,dan terlihatlah mata onix yang berkaca kaca..

"Sudah kubilang,jangan ngupas bawang sebelum terbang temss!! kau ini ckckc..." Ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelemhkam kepala kuningnya melihat mata sang sahabat.

"Bodoh!!! Aku kelilipan tau!!" Jawab sasuke kesal.

"Kelilipan gimana?jelas-jelas kau memakai helm dan kacamata itu tem.." Sahut naruto tak percaya.

"Kelilipan masa lalu dob.." Ucap sasuke sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

"Eaaaak..ciee teme..ciee.. " goda narutoz

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ,obrolan keduanya berakibat fatal bagi mental kedua orang lain dibelakang mereka..

Inuzukan kiba dan sabaku gara yang mendapat misi pertama menjadi co.pilot bagi para pilot absurd tersebut,mendadak terpukul akan takdir mereka.

Tuhan..Akan kah ini menjadi misi pertama maupun terakhir mereka?? Cuma Tuhan dan author yang tau *khikhikhi...tawa setan.

"Kib..yang cabal eaa" ucap Gara sambil menepuk2 pundak kiba,berniat menyemangati

"Eaa gar..kamoh juga eaa" balas kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk alis gara,berharap suatu keajaiban dengan tumbuhnya alis garaa akibat tepukan nya...(?)

"Okay kid,get on position" perintah capt.Iruka dari yang tersambung dikuping masing-masing perwira ajaib itu.

"Yes sir !!! "

Sementara itu ,diketinggian 30000 kaki,suasana mencekam terjadi di dalam sebuah pesawat jet mewah tersebut

Para penumpang termasuk para artis ternama dibuat pucat pasih dengan posisi terikat dibangku masing2..m

Sebanyak 8 orang pembajak yang menyeludup masuk dengan sembunyi di cargo barang ,kini telah mengacungkan senjata mereka.

2 orang yang sebelumnya nekat melawan telah mereka lumpuhkan..m

"Silahkan teriak lagi jika kalian ingin menyusul 2 orang ini" ancam salah satu teroris tersebut dengan aksen timur tengah yg kental.

"Jika kalian sayang dengan nyawa kalian,maka bersikap manislah pada kami hingga tebusan kalian ditransferkan" kini teroris dengan akses chinese yang kental berucap sembari mengacungkan senjatanya pada seorang gadis cantik bermata bagai bulan tersebut.

"Hey lepaskan senjatamu darinya,dia aset berharga kita,dia lah putri dari CEO perusahaaan itu" tegur rekan nya yg kini beraksen jepang.

Sementara sang gadis cantik bermanik bulan tersebut hanya menunduk memanjatkan doa sambil meremas gelang berhiaskan peluru titanium tersebut..

sesekali matanya melirik sang kekasih berambut peraknya yang telah terdiam kaku ,sekilas bau pesing menguar dari selangkangan sang pria.

"Naru kun..tetaplah bersamaku" batin nya sambil meremas gelangnya dengan sendu.

Hyuuga Ent ,Tokyo,Japan

Suasana tegang terlihat di ruangan sang pemimpin perusahaan media itu.

Beberapa pria berbadan tegap yang terdiri dari pria berseragam militer lengkap dan setelan jas formal sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius...

"Apa ada perkembangan baru?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya bersurai coklat dengan raut cemas yang tercetak jelas di rahang tegasnya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada Hiashi sama " sahut pria berstelan gelap itu.

"Apa kita transferkan saja tuntutan mereka?? Nyawa putri semata wayangku dan puluhan orang lain nya saat ini terancam,kita tak punya banyak waktu " geram pria itu.

"Tahan Hiashi Sama,setidaknya kita tunggu konfirmasi dari mereka.Percayalah,

Mereka bukan Pasukan militer biasa " kali ini seorang pria berpakaian khas militer jepang dengan sejumlah pangkat tersemat di bahu seragamnya yang angkat bicara.

"Hn..baiklah.Kuserahkan ini padamu Asuma " ucap pria paruh baya itu setelah termenung lama.

"Hai'..."


	5. First Mission -2

35000 ft ,UK area.

11:00 pm

Suasana mencengkam sangat terasa disaat salah seorang pilot pesawat naas itu mengambil sebuah pistol berjenis revolver yang tersimpan di box khusus dan menondongkan nya ke salah seorang pembajak itu.

Jerit histeris terdengar tak kala seorang dari pembajak itu kini mengacungkan revolver sang pilot kearah seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigo.

"1 tindakan bodoh lagi maka gadis ini yang akan menerima konsekuensinya" ancam nya.

Bahkan lelaki perak itu hanya menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar ,tak berani melihat sang gadis yang di klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu kini sedang diacungi senjata mematikan itu..

"Naru kun..kuatkan aku" batin sang gadis tanpa melepas genggaman nya pada sebuah gelang.."

Tak lama kemudian terlihat 4 buah pesawat tempur yang tengah mendekat.

Secercah harapan muncul...

Seketika para pembajak tersebut panik melihat kemunculan jet tempur canggih tersebut.

Semakin mendekat ,maka semakin terlihat jelas pula badan pesawat tempur canggih tersebut yang merapat ke pesawatnya ,seakan mengawal mereka.

Terlihat jelas tulisan SAS force dibadan jet tempur tersebut ,tentu saja para pembajak tersebut mengerti,siapa yang saat ini 'mengawal' mereka.

Berbeda dengan para sandera nya,mereka mendadak sumringah tak kala mengetahui siapa pasukan yang datang menyelamatkan mereka.

Dan sekarang terlihat jelas para pilot beserta co.pilot pesawat tempur tersebut,walaupun sedikit samar-samar.

"Irish mata itu..?" Sejenak sang gadis terpaku pada irish biru salah satu pilot tempur itu..l

Seketika perasaan hangat menyelimutinya,melupakan kondisinya sekarang.

Sang gadis seakan terhipnotis irish salah satu pilot itu,sayangnya wajah sang pilot tertutup helm dan masker.

Hanya kacamata bening yang dipakainya lah yang menampakan irish sang pilot.

"Kalian dalam kendali kami saat ini,ikuti arahan kami jika kalian tidak ingin menyesal dan jangan coba lukai para sandera" tiba tiba terdengar suara dari radio dipesawat tersebut yang sistem nya telah diambil alih pasukan tersebut.

"Khe..jangan harap" teriak seorang pembajak sambil menarik seorang sandera kearah jendela yang mengarah ke jet tersebut.

Dan...

Dooooorrrrrr...!!!

Dalam sekejap mata bahu sandera tersebut bersimbah darah,terluka akibat tembakan peringatan sang teroris.

Tak lama para jet tempur tersebut terlihat menjauh.

Sontak para sandera dipesawat tersebut terpukul,seakan kehilangan harapan terakhir mereka.

Sang penyelamat mereka telah menjauh...

Eh...

Yakin?

Hoho ya gak lah...skenarionya ga getoooooo

20 minutes later

Seketika dari arah ventilasi disekitar cabin pesawat tersebut,tepat diatas para teroris yg mengacunkan senjata tersebut,turun 2 makhluk serba hitam dengan senjata lengkap mereka.

Dalam hitungin detik 2 teroris yang mengacungkan senjata mengawasi sandera tersebut dilumpuhkan.

Rekan para terorist tersebut yang tersadar akan keadaan rekan nya ,langsung saja mengarahkan dan menembakan senjatanya ke segala arah..

Untungnya dalam sekejap mata salah seorang berseragam hitam berhiaskan manik biru tersebut melumpuhkan para teroris dihadapan nya hanya dengan sebuah pestol jenis mini deagle disertai peredam,sementara rekan nya melumpuhkan teroris sisanya yang berada dibelakang..

Dalam hitungan menit,pesawat yang telah dibajak berjam-jam dilangit tersebut berhasil diamankan.

"Rubah disini,pigeon dalam kendali penuh.." Ucap sang pria bermanik biru tersebut via microfon yang tersambung diperlengkapan tempurnya.

"Good job kid,arahkan titik pendaratan yang telah ditentukan" balas seseorang dari sana.

"Affirmative " balas sang pria bermanik biru itu,yang wajahnya tertutup rapat dengan topeng khusus untuk melindungi wajah beserta mengamankan identitasnya dalam menjalankan misi.

Setelah itu sang pria mengamati kondisi sekitar

Terlihat rekan nya mengecek tubuh 3 sandera yang telah meregang nyawa.

"Onix ,bantu aku melepas ikatan mereka" ucapnya pada sang rekan.

"Kau urus yang didepan rubah"balas pria dengan sandi Onix itu.

Mereka pun dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan para sandera dengan pisau lipat yang terselip di kaki mereka.

Sambil terus menunduk ,sang pria yang tak lain adalah naruto itu,terus melepaskan ikatan para sandera,tanpa memandangi wajah mereka secara seksama.

Disaat ingin membuka ikatan sandera terakhir,

Tubuhnya mendadak membatu saat mata nya menatap tangan putih mulus milik sang sandera.

fokusnya bukan pada tangan ataupun kulit mulus putih tersebut ,melainkan pada benda yang tersemat ditangan tersebut.

" Eh ?! " sang pria bersandi rubah itu tak mampu menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Gelang itu...

Lama terpaku tanpa membuka ikatan sang sandera ,dengan perlahan ditatapnya wajah pemilik tangan putih tersebut.

Seketika manik sejernih biru laut itu bertatapan dengan manik bulan itu.

Namun dalam sekejap ditundukan nya lagi matanya,membuka ikatan tersebut dengan cepat,terasa tangan sang pria tangguh tersebut gemetar .

Sang gadis bermanik bulan itu pun terdiam kaku,tak ada kata yang bisa terucap meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengucapkan banyak hal ,namun semua itu seakan tercekat ditenggorokan nya.

Terpaku...gadis cantik tersebut benar-benar terpaku dengn sosok bertopeng yg menyelamatkan nya,terlebih lagi manik biru itu dan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang telah lama tak dirasakan nya...

Terasa jelas hembusan nafas sang penyelamat yang terasa putus-putus ,tangan yang gemetar,disertai gerak tubuhnya yang terkesan seperti...

Ke..takutan???

Jangan becanda,pria yang merobohkan beberapa teroris bersenjata dengan santai sekarang ketakutan dengan sandera yanf ditolongnya? Terlebih sandera itu seorang gadis??

"Honey..Are you ok?" Tanya pria bersurai perak yang kini telah 'kembali' bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih setelah beberapa saat yang lalu fokus dengan ketakutan nya pada sang teroris.

"Umm.." Guman sang kekasih tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari sosok pria dihadapan nya.

Setelah tangan sang gadis terlepas dari jeratan itu,tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pria tegap itu beranjak pergi ke arah kokpit pesawat.

Sang gadis bersurai indigo itu tak melepaskan tatapan nya sedetikpun dari arah pintu kokpit pesawat tersebut,entah kenapa dia berharap sang penyelamat yang menggunakan nama samaran rubah tersebut segera keluar dan menampakan dirinya kembali.

Namun harapan tersebut tinggal harapan,sang kitsune tak menampakan wujudnya sama sekali,hanya sang rekan yg sempat terdengar diradio dipanggil dengan nama julukan Onix sesekali terlihat menampakan wujudnya guna memantau keadaaan sang sandera dan teroris yang beberapa diantaranya dalam keadaan kritis.

Tak lama setelah itu,pesawat berhasil di evakuasi dan mendarat dengan aman di sebuah daerah terpencil yang asing ,namun sangat kental dengan suasana militer.

Lokasi Global military centre memang sengaja tidak dipublikasikan pada masyarakat umum, demi alasan keamanan dan kenyamanan para calon perwira khusus yang tengah menempuh pendidikan.

Sang gadis beserta para rekan nya termasuk kekasih bersurai peraknya ikut turun menyusul 2 pria yang menyelamatkan mereka

Seketika mereka langsung mendapatkan pemeriksaan dan perawatan medis dari para petugas berpakaian militer dan bersenjata lengkap.

Iris sang gadis bersurai indigo itu tak sengaja berbalik saat mencari sosok penyelamatnya, dapat dilihatnya pria itu akan memasuki mobil militer yang menjemputnya dan manik indah itu dapat melihat jelas surai kuning sang penyelamat saat membuka topeng dengan membelakanginya...

Manik biru sejernih lautan..

Surai kuning secerah matahari..

Mungkinkah...?

Tidak..tidak mungkin itu dia..

Mata biru,rambut kuning cerah...itu adalah ciri khas rata2 orang barat,dan tentu saja itu hal yang wajar ditemukan di negara ini,Terlebih aksen british pemuda itu sangat kental.

Tapi...nama sandi yang dipakainya itu...??

12:00 pm

"Okay kid,tak salah aku memilih kalian dalam misi ini,walaupun kelakuan konyol kalian sangat meragukan sebagian besar orang" puji...err..sindir mayor Hatake pada calon perwira SAS itu sambil menyeringai tipis

"Thank you sir"

"Well..apakah kalian baik-baik saja" tanya sang mayor.

"Yes sir !!! "

" benarkah?kenapa kau tampak pucat bocah rubah?" Tanya sang mayor lagi pada sang pria berambut kuning cerah itu

"Yes sir.saya hanya sedikit demam" balas sang calon perwira itu

"Demam?tumben sekali.yasudahlah istirahatkan diri kalian untuk besok,dengan ini misi kalian dinyatakan clear..mpasukan saya bubar kan" tegas sang mayor.

"Yes sir !!"

Lion room

12:30 pm

"Dob..kau knp bisa mendadak demam setelah misi ?bukankah sebelumnya kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang onix,sahabat si rubah.

"Entahlah,mungkin aku terlalu tegang dalam misi atau mabuk udara" jawab sang rubah ngasal.

"Khe...tegang dalam misi?mabuk udara?dari awal kau lah yang paling semangat jika mendapatkan misi dan benar-benar menggelikan seorang pilot jet tempur mabuk udara.bisakah kau mencari alasan yang lebih lucu?"

"Hmm..?"

"Hn.."

"Katakan lah.aku sudah mengenalmu sedari awal kita masuk kandang singa ini"pinta sasuke,yang tak lain adalah pemilik sandi Onix itu.

" Hn..gadis bermata bulan itu"

"Artis yang menjadi sandera itu maksudmu?ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya sasuke penasaran.

"Ak..aku juga tak tau,tapi aku mendadak seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan nya.ak..ak..aku takut dengan nya.." Jelas naruto sambil tertunduk lesu dengan mata sendu.

"Heh?ciusan??!"

"Hn..."

"OMG DOBE!??" Jerit sasuke

"Hahh sudahlah..abaikan" ucap naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan sahabat onix nya..


	6. Last Team

4 years later...

Technical Room SAS

11:30 am

"Oke team,kita telah mendapatkan koordinat nya.Lakukan seperti biasa"

"Okay Capt,Apa hanya kita yang ada dibalik misi ini? " tanya seorang perwira bermata onix.

"Tidak juga,kita hanya akan menggiring musuh hingga masuk area merah,disana team Eagle dari Navy Seals akan mengambil alih.." Sahut sang Captain.

"Apa kita perlu melepaskan rudal? " tanya seorang berwajah putih pucat tanpa ekspresi

"Gunakan seperlunya,cukup berikan tembakan kecil untuk mengiring mereka"

"Okay Capt.."

"Okay 15 menit dari sekarang,bersiaplah"

"Yes sir !! "

6 hours later

Terlihat sekumpulan pria sedang menatap tajam layar 42 inch di sebuah ruangan.

Nafas mereka tertahan,degup jantung berdetak kencang,hingga akhirnya...

Goal !!!!!!!!

"Yeay goal!! Sudah kukatakan mereka akan memenangkan nya !!! " jerit histeris pemuda bersurai merah,beralis...eh entahlah udh numbuh apa belum tu alis.

"Tentu saja,team mereka di dominasi dari club unggulan..Hala Madrid!! " jerit pria bersurai pirang.

"Haaaah..kalah lagi " desah beberapa pria yang ada disana.

"Sesuai perjanjian.karena team andalan kalian kalah,maka..."

"Sparing futsal nanti kalian wajib menggunakan dress hahahahaha!!!" teriak lantang pria bersurai coklat cepak.

Seketika beberapa pria diruangan tersebut menampakan ekspresi terpukul yang sangat mendalam...

"Oh ayo lah Capt...apa kau tega beberapa anggota team mu menggunakan dress kekurangan bahan itu?" Ucap seorang pria dengan mata onix berkaca kaca...

"Sudah kuingatkan saat misi tadinteme,Cuma kau di team kita yang memasang taruhan pada tim negara itu.." Balas pria bersurai pirang,dengan manik biru berbinar.

"Khekhe..Itulah akibatnya jika kau berkhianat pada team capt " sahut pria bernama kiba dgn tawa setan nya.

"Hn.."

"Euuhhhhmpp...hahahaha!!! " seketika kumpulan pria tersebut tertawa membayangkan seorang captain dengan image dingin nya,bermain futsal menggunakan dress minimalis.

*ddddrrrtt...dddrrrrtt..pappooy..maboyy..bananaaboyyyy..haaa...papppooyyy*

Salah satu ponsel hitam bergetar dan berdering aneh diantara tumpukan popcorn dimeja tersebut.

"Dobe..sepertinya itu ponselmu.."

"Heh?! " Dan dengan segera sang pria pirang yang dipanggil dobe tersebut mengambil dan menjawab panggilan di ponselnya

" Yes sir.."

"Kami telah menyelesaikan misi tersebut sesuai perintah kolonel Hatake "

"Malam perdamaian sir ?"

"Apakah team kami wajib hadir semua sir?"

"Baiklah sir.."

"Yes sir..!! "

Dan panggilan itupun diakhiri.

"Ada apa Capt?" Tanya pria bersurai merah

"Haahh..Mayo Iruka mengatakan Last team diundang secara khusus untuk melakukan atraksi kehormatan dilangit jepang lusa nanti dalqm acara kenegaraan mereka,diakhiri dengan makan malam perdamaian dunia " jelas sang captain kuning.

"Woooaaa"

"Menarik ..."

"Yeay pulang kampung!!"

"Hn..."

"Oh..."

Begitulah jawaban yang terdengar dari team absurd itu.

"Kau seperti tidak tertarik capt..?" Tanya seorang diantaranya.

"Bukankan kau memiliki darah jepang juga dari ibu mu ?" Tanya kiba.

"Entahlah...aku lebih tertarik jika mendapatkan misi seperti biasanya.." Ucap lesu sang leader pirang.

"Anggap saja liburan Dobe.."

"Lagian ini acara Perdamaian kan?"

"Mari berikan atraksi Manuver terbaik Team kita Captain" seru shino sambil memeluk Bonekanya dengan girang.

" Yeah.."

"Aku akan menunjukan manuver bunga Sakura...!!" Ucap pria bermanik Onox itu mengebu ngebu.

"Eh..tak adakah nama lain Capt?" Tanya lee,si pria beralis tebal dengan surai hitam bermodel mangkuk terbalik..

"Hn..Cuma itu yang terlintas dipikiranku" balas Sasuke acuh.

"Hn..bersiaplah ,besok malam kita berangkat"

Tutup sang leader pirang itu.

"Well bagaimana dengan Futsalnya?"

"Kyaaaaaaa...!!!" Jerit Histeris Captain bermanik onix sambil berusaha berlari dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tak bisa kabur Sasuke khekhe" ucap Garaa sambil mengacungkan mini Dress yg entah ditemukan dimana.

"Eh..Dress siapa itu"tanya Kiba keheranan dengan benda itu

" Eh..eh..it..itukah yang dinamakan Dress?" Tanya sang captain pirang dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Kau...baru tau Dobe?"

"Hn..."

Dan kembali para perwira tersebut dibuat terpukul akan kenyataan tentang sang Captain pirang ,salah satu Penerbang terbaik team Elite Dunia ini...akhirnya mengetahui bentuk sebuah mini Dress :')

Global Military Sport Hall

07:30 pm

Terlihat beberapa pria sedang berlaring menggiring bola sambil mengangkat rok dari dress yang mereka kenakan,teriakan riuh dari para perwira yang menjadi penonton menambah riuh suasana di sport area pangkalan militer elite dunia itu,sungguh jauh dari perkiraaan orang luar jika suasana seperti ini akan terjadi ditempat yang dianggap sakral itu...(?)

"Hahhh...itu curang,kau pikir gampang menendang bola dengan kostum memalukan ini?" Protes sekumpulan pria bermini dress itu.

"Bukankah perjanjian nya seperti itu ?khekhe "

"Cih.. "

"Kupastikan team kami menang" sambil mengambil kuda-kudanmerebut bola dengan mengangkat tinggi2 rok dari mini Dress digunakan nya.

"Lebih baik pastikan dirimu tidak terjatuh dengan Dress itu"

"Hn..." Dan suasana mencekam pun terjadi tak kala sang pria bermini dress itu bersiap merebut bola dari team musuh.

"Kyaaaaaa...ittt...itttaaaaaii !!" Jerit pilu sang captain bermata onix yang kini telah menungging dgn indahnya bersama mini dress yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Last Team Area

09:40 pm

"Seragam apakah yang akan kita gunakan di acara jamuan malam perdamaian nanti capt? Tanya Garaa pada sang Leader.

" Putih "jawab sang Captain.

" Kau benar2 terlihat tak berminat captain .." Ucap Sasuke yang kini sedang menyiapkan ranselnya.

"Hn..." Guman sang Leader.

"Berapa lama kita akan berada disana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kita akan beristirahat 1 malam setelah perjamuan itu,siangnya kita diundang untuk mengunjungi pangkalan udara mereka...yaa sekedar ramah tamah" jelas sang leader

"Okay capt .." Balas Kiba

"Hn..."

"Dobe.."

"Hn.."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecil mu itu?" Tanya sasuke pada sahabat pirangnya itu,dia tentu masih mengingat cerita naruto akan masa kecilnya di jepang dulu.

"Heh?!..kau bercanda? "ucap Naruto dengan raut kagetnya.

"Tidak ,aku serius"balas Sasuke.

"Haah...bahkan nama lengkapnya pun aku tidak tau,dan lagi itu sudah sangat lama teme.Tak mungkin dia mengingatku.." ucap Naruto sambil memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir..

"Bagaimana jika dia masih mengingatmu?bahkan menunggumu selama ini?" Tanya sasuke dengan raut serius.

"Hn..Entahlah" jawab Naruto setelah berpikir lama.

"Kau takut menerima kenyataan itu?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Hn..mungkin aku belum siap"

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap?"

Tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Haaah...tak bisakah kita membahas hal lain?".

"Haaahh...baiklah" putus Sasuke akhirnya,dia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sang Sahabatnya ini.

"Capt..." Tanya Gaara setelah menanti kedua Captain yang notabene adalah rekan seangkatan nya,mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn.." Balas Naruto

"Pesawat apa yang akan kita gunakan nanti" tanya nya.

"Seperti biasa,pihak mereka sekalian ingin melihat detail jet beserta Rudal yang biasa kita gunakan dalam misi."

" Berapa lama jarak yg akan kita tempuh nanti?"

"Dengan kecepatan jet yang kita gunakan saat ini,sepertinya kita akan sampai dalam 2 jam"

"Apakah kita akan langsung melakukan Atraksi?"

"Hn.."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar..khekhe"

"Berhentilah tertawa iblis seperti itu garaa " sahut Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah ,besok jadwal kita padat"

"Hn..kalian duluan" sahut sang Captain Onix dr arah toilet.

"Kau ingin mandi tengah malam begini Sasuke?" Tanya Garaa.

"Hn..Maskerku belum kering" sahut Sasuke sambil menampakan wajahnya dr balik pintu toilet itu.

"..." Dan seketika mereka semua melemparkan bantal ke wajah sang wakil Leader,ya jika diluar jam kerja ataupun tidak dalam misi,mereka akan bertingkah konyol layaknya di kamp pelatihan dulu tanpa memandang pangkat beberapa dari mereka yang lebih tinggi oleh promosi yang mereka raih dari sebuah kesuksesan misi besar.

"Aaarrrrggghh MASKERKU!!! "

Jerit pilu sang pria onix itu..

Tok..tok..tak lama terdengar ketukan dr arah luar ruangan khusus team elite itu..

Setelah itu muncul seorang pria bersurai biru,lengkap dengan seragamnya,langsung memberi hormat pada perwira didalam ruangan itu .

"Ya Sersan?"

"Maaf sir,ada notes dari Kolonel Hatake untuk anda"

"Baiklah.kau bisa kembali ketempatmu" ucap Captain pirang itu setelah menerima notes tersebut.

"Yes sir ! " setelah memberi hormat,maka sersan itu pun dengan pelan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aaaddaakhh appahhh Dobbblehh" ucapan Sasuke terhambat oleh masker yang mengeras diwajah mulusnya

"Hn..Kolonel asuma dari Jepang meminta Manuver penghormatan khusus dari kita yang berdarah Jepang pada acara nanti" ucap Naruto setelah membaca Notes singkat itu.

"Tapi bukan kah itu sama saja dengan... ." ucap Kiba dengan bingung..

"Bukankau sangat beresiko? " kini giliran Garaa angkat bicara.

"Ya itu terlalu beresiko,terlebih bagi kalian yang berdarah Jepang" ucap sai.

"Hennggghh " guman Sasuke dari balik maskernya yang telah retak.

"Aku akan mendikusikan nya dengan Kolonel Hatake " ucap sang Leader kuning ,setelah lama termenung menatap notes dari Petinggi Militer Jepang itu.


	7. Back To Japan

Tokyo ,Japan

10:00 AM

Langit cerah Tokyo menjadi saksi perayaan kemerdekaan Negara Macan Asia tersebut..

sorak sorai para penonton yang hadir guna melihat perayaan besar yang dimeriahkan artis artis papan atas tersebut dan tak lupa atraksi dari khusus dari bintang tamu lain nya.

Panggung besar yang megah berdiri kokoh ditengah lapangan yang luas itu.

Berbagai parade menghiasi pemandangan hari itu,menambah semangat para lautan manusia yang hadir.

Tak jauh dari panggung megah itu ,tampak beberapa tenda mewah didirikan khusus untuk tamu tertentu,Mulai dari beberapa petinggi Jepang serta perwakilan dari beberapa negara tetangga , hingga artis artis papan atas hadir dan berteduh ditenda yang telah disediakan pendingin udara serta berbagai sajian tradisional hingga internasional.

Setelah para artis bergantian menaiki panggung dan menghibur para penonton yang tumpah ruah itu,kini acara yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Pidato langsung sang Kaisar Jepang.

Lapangan luas itu mendadak hening,mereka mendengarkan sambutan sang kaisar yang mereka hormati.

Tak jauh dari panggung,tepatnya pada tenda putih megah,terlihat sekumpulan gadis cantik dan pria tampan yang tak henti2nya mendapatkan kilatan blitz dari kamera para awak media.

Ya..tenda mewah itu hampir seluruhnya diisi oleh para artis ternama yang menjadi tamu kehormatan.

"Ne..Hinata chan ,lama tak bertemu.Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini " ucap gadis cantik bersurai pirang nan cantik itu.

"Shion chan!! akhirnya bertemu,aku sempat milihat fashion show mu bulan lalu di Paris,namun aku terburu-buru kembali ke Jepang hingga tak sempat menyapamu" jawab sang gadis bersurai indigo dan manik bulan yang indah itu.

"Benarkah?wah sayang sekali,padahal aku sangat merindukanmu ,terlebih setelah menonton film terbarumu.selamat hinata chan,akhirnya impianmu menembus layar kaca holliwood tercapai" ucap tulus gadis bernama shion itu.

"Arigatou Shion chan,aku juga tak menyangka akhirnya salah satu impianku dapat tercapai" ungkap gadis bernama hinata itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"salah satu impianmu?" Ucap Shion,mengulangi perkataan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Uhm.."

"Berarti kau masih punya impian lain?kukira semua impian mu sudah tercapai ,melihat karirmu yang sangat bersinar " kini giliran wanita bersurai pink disampingnya yang angkat bicara ,merasa tertarik dengan obrolan mereka.

"Apa impian mu yang belum tercapai hinata chan?" tambah seorang gadis yang notabene adalah rocker wanita papan atas Jepang,Yang juga sahabat sang gadis indigo

"Uhm..aku ingin bertemu Naru kun, sahabat masa kecilku,Bahkan hanya semenit pun tak masalah.." Jawab sendu gadis manis itu sambil menatap langit biru yang mengingatkan nya akan sang sahabat.

"Kau masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan nya? " tanya gadis bersurai pink bernama sakura itu,entah kenapa dia ikut sedih melihat ekspresi sendu sang sahabat.

"Ne hinata chan,ini sudah belasan tahun dan dia sama sekali tak pernah kembali..lebih baik kau berhenti mengharapkan nya,itu hanya akan menambah kesedihan mu" kini giliran ino berbicara,dia merasa gemas sendiri akan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah menunggunya bahkan sebelum kita bertemu di junior high hinata chan.Berhentilah mengharapkan nya" ucap sakura turut menasehati hinata.

"Ne..apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya gadis bernama shion yanybmerasa bingung dengan perbicangan para gadis dihadapan nya.

"Hehe..kami sedang membicarakan seseorang dari masa lalu Hinata chan ,Dia telah menantinya selama belasan tahun " jelas gadis berpony tail ,Ino Yamanaka.

"Eh..?selama itu?" Tanya shion takjub.

"Umm..." Jawab hinata sambil menunduk dengan raut sendu.

"Sudahlah,lupakan saja.Belum tentu sahabat kecilmu itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan" ucap shion prihatin.

"Tak semudah itu " guman hinata sambil mengelus gelang yang tersemat di tangan putih nya.

"Naru kun..dimanakah dirimu saat ini??" Batin hinata pilu..

Sakura,ino dan temari hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas kasar,selalu seperti ini jika mereka menasehati sang gadis indigo akan keteguhan hatinya menanti sang sahabat masa kecil yg kini entah dimana...

padahal dia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tampan nan rupawan,sang aktor papan atas,Toneri otsusyukih.

Tak terasa,sambutan sang kaisar pun berakhir,Dan kini telah mencapai acara puncak,dimana akan menampilkan parade khusus dari angkatan bersenjata Jepang.

Berbagai atraksi drumband memukau para penonton,dilanjutkan atraksi terjung payung dari langit tokyo...

Ratusan pasukan penerjun,terjun dengan indahnya menghiasi langit Tokyo.

"Dan sebagai persembahan terakhir,akan ada atraksi manuver dari angkatan udara Jepang yang akan berkolaborasi dengan tamu kehormatan kit,Team terbaik dari Special Air Service ,Last Team.

Perwakilan dari pasukan elite terbaik di dunia ini telah banyak membantu menjaga kedamaian dunia" ucap sang pembawa acara dari atas payung..

Dan tak lama setelah atraksi terjun payung usai,terdengar suara khas mesin pesawat dari langit biru.

"Okay ,langsung saja kita tampilkan di langit tokyo yang cerah ini.Atraksi manuver indah dari para pilot jet tempur terbaik yang jepang miliki,yang akan berkolaborasi dengan team terbaik dari pasukan elite terbaik di dunia!!"lanjut sang pembawa acara dengan semangat.

Secara serempak semua yang disitu mendongakan kepala mereka keatas,menatap langit yang cerah.

Dalam hitungan detik,satu persatu jet tempur muncul dari balik awan,meliuk liuk dilangit tokyo,melakukan berbagaibmanuver indah,Menbuat semua mata yang melihatnya terpukau.

" Sebagai info tambahan ,beberapa pilot terbaik dari team elite tersebut ternyata masih memiliki darah Jepang,bahkan ada pula yang berdarah jepang murni,ini tentu hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi masyarakat jepang" lanjut sang pembawa acara sambil membaca kertas kecil yang baru diterimanya.

"Baru saja saya sedikit mendapat beberapa data para pilot keturanan jepang tersebut ,mari kita sambut penampilan mereka" sang pembawa acara mencoba membaca kertas kecil tersebut dengan seksama ,sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Woow..pesawat yang berlogo ular hitam ini dapat dipastikan di kemudikan oleh pemuda berdarah Jepang murni,Keturunan darinclan uchiha, ya Captain. Uchiha sasuke.."

Sontak teriakan riuh terdengar setelah jet tempur yang ditunjuk itu melakukan manuver indah menyerupai gerakan ular,dan setelah itu bermanuver seakan membentuk bunga sakura.

Dan diakhiri manuver rendah,samar-samar terlihat sang pilot mengacungan jempol nya.

Tepuk tangan menambah keriuhan suasana itu, tak lupa jepretan dari berbagai camera para awak media maupun penonton yang terkesima dgn atraksi itu.

"Selanjutnya pesawat dengan logo kepala anjing itu,dapat dipastikan diisi oleh pria berdarah campuran Jepang,Perwira Muda dari clan Inuzuka, 1stletnant Inuzuka Kiba" Teriak sang pembawa acara.

Dan teriakan riuh pun kembali terdengar,saat jet tempur itu melalukan manuver lucu berbentuk kepala anjing,ditutup dengan terbang rendah diatas lapangan,terlihat jelas sang pilot melambaikan tangan nya.

"Terakhir...Dan yang sangat membanggakan bagi kita ,jet tempur dengan logo Rubah Kitsune ini di kemudikan langsung oleh Sang Leader dari Last team,Sang leader merupakan keturunan langsung darinClan Namikaze.Putra Tunggal dari Panglima Pasukan perdamaian Dunia, Major General.Namikaze Minato.

Kita sambut,Captain.Namikaze Naruto !!"

Tampak sebuah jet tempur berlogo rubah meliuk indah disertai manuver tajam yang memukau..

Semua mata dibuat tak berkedip dengan kelihaian Sang pilot dari clan Namikaze itu..

Namun diantara semua mata yamg seakan terhipnotis itu,Terdapat sepasang manik bulan yang berkaca2.

Rasa syok,takjub,dan bahagia.semua rasa bercampur jadi satu,seakan ini hanyalah mimpi saat mendengar nama sang sahabat yang dirindukan disebut oleh sang pembawa acara.

" Naru kun..." Guman hinata tak mampu membendung air mata nya

"Di..Dia..??! "Ucap sakura patah-patah.

"Orangnya?" Ino hanya mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Mereka semua ingat betul nama sahabat kecil yang dirindukan sang gadis indigo.

Dan mereka pun tak kalah syok dan takjub nya saat mendengar nama orang yang mereka bahas beberapa saat yang lalu,diucapkan dengan jelas oleh sang pembawa acara dari panggung megah itu.

"Rubah kitsune?bukankah itu nama sandi salah seorang pasukan yang menyelamatkan kita dari pembajakan pesawat beberapa tahun yang lalu??" Kini temari yang angkat bicara.

Ucapan temari serta merta mengingatkan hinata atas insiden beberapa tahun yany lalu,saat dirinya bersama sahabat yang team nya dan beberapa orang lain terperangkap dalam pembajakan pesawat.

"Mata biru..surai kuning itu.."

"Benarkah itu dia?" Tanya sang gadis indigo,entah pada siapa..

Manik sewarna bulan itu memandang takjub manuver yang dilakukan pesawat berlogo rubah kitsune itu.

Dan tak lama..jet itu pun terbang rendah,seakan memberi kan penghormatan..

Tampak jelas dari lapangan itu,sang pilot yany berada didalam pesawat memberikan gerakan hormat dengan tangan nya..

Sontak hal itu semakin memicu teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh ,bahkan beberapa orang melambaikan tangan pada sang pilot yang tertutup helm serta masker itu,hingga mata sang pilot pun tak terlihat akibat kaca hitam dari helm khusus yang digunakan nya.

"Tapi..jika itu memang dirimu,kenapa saat itu kau bersikap dingin,bahkan seolah menghindariku Naru kun.." Batin hinata sambil tersenyum pilu menatap jet tempur sang rubah kitsune yang telah kembali menghilang diatas awan...

Sekali lagi Naruto dkk cuma saya pinjem dr pakde masashi kishimoto..

Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo kata/alur dll yg tidak sesuai dengan yg kaka kaka inginkan..tolong dimaklumi,saya masih newbie..mau dibaca syukur,ngga dibaca yo rapapo...mau caci maki jg rapopo..adek mah ikhlas ,

Tokyo 12.00 pm

Setelah kolaborasi menakjubkan para pilot terbaik jepang dengan pilot terbaik dunia itu,kini satu persatu jet tempur tersebut mendarat dgn mulus di landasan pacu dekat lapangan tersebut.

ribuan manusia saling berebut untuk mengabadikan para pilot itu,para awak media pun telah berada diposisi masing-masinh sesuai dengan yang telah ditentukan oleh panitia.

Dari arah tenda tamu khusus,dapat terlihat jelas para jet itu mendarat dengan sempurna..

Diawali para pilot tempur jepang,satu persatu mereka turun, memberi penghormatan pada para penonton, lalu berjalan menuju tenda khusus yang berisi kaisar serta para petinggi,guna memberi penghormatan khusus.

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh mengiringi para pilot andalan jepang itu ,yang mampu berkolaborasi dengan baik bersama para pilot terbaik dunia, tentu hal yang membanggakan.

Tak lama setelah para pilot andalan jepang tersebut memberi penghormatan ,mereka diarahkan menuju tenda khusus untuk menikmati hidangan serta hiburan penutup dari para artis ternama.

Kini giliran para jet tempur pasukan elite dunia itu yang melakukan pendaratan ,

Semua mata terpaku pada arah landasan pacu itu.

Mereka menunggu kemunculan perdana pilot dari team pasukan elite terbaik di dunia,yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan banyak mengukir prestasi dalam perang melawan teroris dan menjaga perdamaian dunia.

Namun sejauh ini yang selalu muncul dalam tiap konferensi pers yanh digelar hanyalah juru bicara kemiliteran ,tak pernah sekali pun para pilot itu muncul,menampakan batang hidungnya di khalayak umum.

Maka tak heran kini semua mata yang ada disitu terfokus pada landasan pacu yanhh akan menjadi tempat parkir sementara bagi jet tempur canggih tersebut.

Mereka semua menunggu detik-detik muncul nya para pilot dari last team,terlebih setelah mengetahui jika beberapa dari mereka masih keturunan jepang, hal yang sangat membanggakan sang kaisar dan warga jepang lain nya.

6 pesawat jet tempur tersebut mendarat secara teratur dan sempurna,bahkan tiap jet yang mendarat hanya berjeda sekian detik dgn jet lain nya,menandakan kemahiran mereka dalam mengemudikan burung besi tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi 6 jet tersebut untuk terparkir dengan rapi dan langsung disambut dengan kilatan blitz berbagai camera.

Seperti slow motion,perlahan tapi pasti setelah melepas safety belt ,masker oxygen,para pilot itu turun dari jet masing-masiny dan membuka helm mereka sambil berjalan beriringan.

Tubuh tinggi,tegap,wajah rupawan yang tertutup kacamata hitam mereka seakan menghipnotis semua mata yang berada disana.

Tak ada yang menyangka jika para pilot itu memiliki wajah rupawan dibalik helm dan maskernya..

Setelah menitipkan helm pada para petugas dilandasan pacu,dengan diiringi jepretan kamera dari para awak media dan penonton yang mengelilingnya,mereka disambut langsung oleh para petinggi militer jepang,setelahnya mereka diarahkan menuju tenda sang kaisar.

Manik bulan sang gadis indigo itu terpaku pada pemuda bersurai pirang,yang turun dari jet tempur berlogo rubah kitsune itu..

Meski irish mata nya tertutup oleh bingkai kacamata rayban hitam yg pas membingkai wajah rupawan dengan rahang tegas milik sang pilot,tapi manik bulan nya masih dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan yang dihiasi guratan tanda lahir dimasing2-masing pipi sang pilot.

Sekilas gambaran sahabat masa kecil nya terbayang diingatan nya.

Bocah pirang itu kini telah menjadi pria rupawan yg sangat menakjubkan..

Ketiga gadis sahabat sang indigo pun tak dapat berkedip ,mereka terpukau akan keindahan duniawi dari para pilot tersebut.

"Hinata chan..." Guman sakura pelan,ia tak bisa berkutik menatap para pilot tersebut,terlebih saat menatap pilot bersurai raven yang turun dari jet berlogo ular itu.

"Hm?" Jawab hinata tanpa melepaskan juga tatapan nya dari sang pilot yang kini tengah berjalan kearah tenda samping mereka,dimana sang kaisar tengah menunggu para pilot yang menjadi tamu kehormatan nya.

"Benarkah itu Naru kun mu?" Tanya sakura memastikan jika sahabat kecil yang ditunggu sang gadis indigo itu adalah sang pilot rupawan itu.

"Hmm.." Hinata tak tau harus menjawab apa,disatu sisi hatinya sangat yakin jika pilot itu benarlah sang sahabat kecilnya,namun disatu sisi,terselip keraguan yg mendalam,entah kenapa.

"Mereka...menakjub kan" ucap ino tanpa mengedipkan pula matanya pada pilot berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah datar tersebut.

"Sempurna.." Guman temari

Akhirnya para pilot tersebut sampai di tenda sang Kaisar jepang,dan langsung memberikan penghormatan militer.

Setelah itu 3 dari 6 pilot rupawan itu menundukan badan tegapnya ,memberi penghormatan khas jepang dan dapat terdengar salah seorang dari mereka mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa jepang yang lancar.

Hal itu semakin menguatkan bahwa memang mereka berdarah jepang dan belum melupakan budaya jepang.

Setelah berbincang bincang bersama sang kaisar,para pilot itu dipersilahkan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di sofa khusus dalam tenda tersebut,sambil menikmati hidangan yang disediakan..

Mereka seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan terpukau dan memuja dari sebagian besar penghuni tenda tersebut.

Dengan santainya mereka mengambil minum dan duduk santai disofa tersebut.

Dan akhirnya manik biru sejernih lautan itu tak sengaja bertatapan dengan manik bulan yang memandanginya tak kala ia membuka kacamata yang digunakan nya.

Waktu seakan berhenti,degup jantung kedua pemilik manik itu seakan saling berlomba tanpa disadari pemiliknya masing-masing,namun itu hanya terjadi sekian detik.

Seakan tak terjadi apapun,sang pemilik manik biru tersebut kembali menutupi maniknya dengan kacamata hitamnya dan secara perlahan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain..

nyut...perih,itulah yang dirasakan sang gadis pemilik manik bulan itu,tak kala pemilik manik biru tersebut mengacuhkan nya*

Tak berselang lama ,para pilot rupawan tersebut meninggalkan tempat itu dengan dijemput oleh sebuah mobil hitam .

Semua mata menatap kepergian mereka dengan rasa penasaran dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Kekecewaan yang teramat mendalam lebih dirasakan oleh sang gadis bermanik bulan tersebut..

Hal itu tak luput dari mata para sahabatnya..

"Hinata chan..." Batin mereka sendu...


	8. Behind the Scene

Puluhan pasang mata menatap dengan raut penasaran yang tercetak jelas mengiringi kepergian para pilot tampan nan rupawan itu,hingga mobil hitam yang membawa para pria berbadan tegap itu menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka.

Sementara itu suasana di dalam mobil hitam tersebut...

"Haaah...kau lama sekali shika" gerutu Kiba.

"jangan bilang kau ketiduran ?"tanya Shino sambil mengeluarkan boneka dari saku dalam jaket kulitnya.

"Setidaknya aku telah menjemput kalian!!modukusai"jawab Shikamaru dengan manik kelam yang sayu,pertanda Pria Nara tersebut tengah menahan kantuknya..

"Ya..ya...Arigatou chika chan" ucap naruto sambil menampakan senyum yang terang terangan dipaksakan.

"Tak sia-sia kau dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang" tukas Shino

"Ya..setidak nya kita bisa mendapatkan guide gratis"timpal kiba dengan cengiran lebar.

" Hn..ini semua demi melanjutkan tugas ayahku"guman shikamaru pelan..

Yaa..ayah shikmaru adalah Perwira senior yang tewas akibat serangan misil yang menghancurkan kapalnya padasaat pria Nara itu baru saja memasuki tahun ke 3 di Academy militer..

Peristiwa itu masih teringat jelas di ingatan para sahabatnya itu.Tanpa mereka mungkin pria nara itu tak kan memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan pelatihan militer itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kau sekarang sudah menjadi mayor Shika.." Ucap sai mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang mendadak canggung.

Meskipun minim ekspresi dan pendiam,sebenarnya Sai lah yang lebih peka diantara mereka.

"Hn,meskipun aku sangat malas menanyakan hal ini,tapi...apa kalian tidak melanggar aturan protokoler dengan tampil di hadapan publik? Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko dan dapat mengancam nyawa kalian?" Tanya shikamaru dengan raut serius.

" Haaah..ini semua atas permintaan atasanmu shika "ucap Garaa malas.

" Maksudmu?"tanya shikamaru sambil mengamati alis garaa dengan serius,saking seriusnya tak sehelai pun alis yang ditemukan nya...*yaeeeyalaaaah

"Kolonel Asurma dari pangkalan pusat jepang tiba-tiba memberi notes agar kami memberi penghormatan langsung pada publik Jeanh terutama sang Kaisar,khususnya bagi kami yang keturunan jepang " jelas kiba panjang lebar.

"Entah darimana kolonelmu mendapatkan data kami yang bersifat rahasia itu " ucap Naruto sambil menatap shikamaru dengan raut datar.

Seketika peluh meluncur dari kening kepala nanas itu..

Dengan tertawa kaku ,pria itu lalu berujar..

"Hehe..ma..mafkan aku,aku terlalu bersemangat saat menceritakan kehidupan kita di camp dulu.he he.." Ucap shika takut-takut.

"Hn..." Jawab ke 6 perwira itu sambil menatap pemilik kepala nanas itu dengan tatapan membunuh..

"Ma..mafkan aku kawan" ucap shikamaru dengan mata berkedip kedip manjah.

"Hn.."

30 minutes later

Shikamaru home,Konoha apartment ,Tokyo.

"Jadi...kalian ingin kuantar kemana?" Tanya shikamaru sambil menyajikan matcha beserta cemilan ringan pada sahabat seperjuangan nya itu..

"Istana pasir Tokyo disneyland "ucap garaa berbinar binar meski tak terlihat jelas dikarenakan ketiadaaan alis diwajahnya itu.

" Patung Hachiko!!" Teriak kiba antusias

"Museum boneka!!!" sahut shino dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kedai ramen Ichiraku" ucap naruto wajah puppy eyes nya..

Shikamaru memijit pilipisnya yang seketika berdenyut tak kala para pria dihadapan nya yang notabene bukan perwira biasa itu saling berebut mengusulkan tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi..

"Haaaahh...waktu kalian disini terbatas ditambah malam nanti akan ada jamuan makan malam yang mesti kalian hadiri..." Menghela nafas sejenak,sambil menatap para perwira dihadapan nya itu shikamaru melanjutkan..

"Dan jangan lupa,beberapa saat yang lalu publik jepang heboh dengan kemunculan kalian.Sangat beresiko untuk pergi ke tempat umum seperti itu " jelas shikamaru dengan raut bersalah ,bagaimanapun juga dia yang telah membocorkan data diri sang sahabat diawalbergabungnya di militer jepang.

Sebenarnya,pria berkepala nanas itu tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya,dia pun tak menyangka jika ke 6 pria konyol itu akan menjadi salah satu Team yang disegani Dunia.

"Umm..lokasi patung Hachiko cukup dari sini,aku bisa mengunjunginya di lain waktu saat kembali ke Jepang lagi"ucap kiba dengan cengiran nya.

"Yaa aku juga masih bisa melihat museum itu dr youtube " sahut shino mengalah sambil mengcekik boneka spyderman nya.

"Hmm...kalo begitu kita hanya bisa mengunjungi tokyo disney land dan mampir ke kedai ramen ichiraku " ucap shikamaru yang membuat manik pria bersurai kuning dan merah itu sontak berkaca-kaca.

"Hn..sebelum itu,bisa kah kita mampir sebentar ke shibuya" Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak ,kini bersuara.

"Eh..shibuya?" Beo Shikamaru.

"Bukankah itu pusat fashion dan sejenisnya" sahut kiba sambil mencoba mengingat ingat akan lokasi yang tak asing baginya itu.

"Hn.." Guman sasuke sendu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di shibuya ?" Tanya shikamaru penasaran.

"..." Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu ketempat super macet tanpa alasan yang jelas" tegas shikamaru..

"Hn...aku lupa membawa cream masker ku " ucap pilu pria tegap bermanik onix itu.

Hening...

"Un..un..tuk apa lagi menggunakan nya?bukan nya kulitmu sudah putih halus dan bersinar " gagap shikamaru dengan mata berkaca2.

"Manuver disiang hari membuat wajahku iritasi" jelas sasuke sendu.

Dan lagi lagi suasana hening..

"Ba..ba..baiklah..aku akan mengantarmu ke shibuya.ta..ta..Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus menyamarkan penampilan kalian " lanjut shikmaru sambil meneliti wujud ke 6 pria itu..

"Tenang saja,team kami ahli dalam kamuflase jika melaksanakan misi di darat" ucap garaa menyombong..

15 minutes later..

"Ap..ap..apa yang kalian lakukan? " tanya pria nanas itu sambil menatap makhluk bersurai pirang dan merah itu bergantian..

"Eh...?"

"Kata mu kami harus menyamarkan diri agar tidak menarik perhatian ?" Sahut garaa dan naruto bersamaan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan 'kamuflase' mereka.

Dan kembali pria berambut nanas itu memijit pelipisnya,entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya..

"Kalian tidak sedang dalam misi gerilya dihutan baka!!!" Geram shikamaru..

"Eh..?!"

"Lalu?"

Hening...

"Hmmm aku ada ide" ucap shikamaru sambil menyeringai lebar..

Seketika tengkuk para perwira itu meremang...

30 minutes later...

"Nah..Dgn begini kujamin tak kan ada yang mengenali kalian " ucap pria nanas itu sambil menatap puas pada hasil karya 'dadakan'nya.

Sepertinya pris nara itu kini telah menemukan lagi salah satu bakat terpendamnya selain menciptakan sebuah pulau dalam waktu kilat diatas permukaan meja ataupun bantal..

"Ap..apa harus seperti ini?" Ucap pria bersurai kuning sambil menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin..

"Tidak kah ini malah semakin menarik perhatian?"lanjutnya.

"Ini sangat mengurangai ketampananku !! " keluh kiba.

"Bagaimana mungkin nanti aku selfie di istana pasir dengan penampilan ini!?!" Protes garaa sambil menggoyangkan bokong di depan cermin..

"Serangga pun tak kan sudi menghampiri wujudku yang seperti ini" guman shino mendekap erat bonekanya.

"Hn..jika bukan karena cream masker itu,aku tak kan sudi memakai ini" ucap sasuke dengan cairan bening yang mengaliri manik onixnya.

"Lucu juga.."Ucap sai tanpa memikirkan perasaan para sahabatnya yang sedikit terguncang tak kala menatap cermin besar itu..

"Berhentilah mengeluh..sekarang berdiri di depan dinding itu,aku ingin mengabadikan karyaku" perintah shikamaru mutlak sambil menyiapkan kamera nya..

Mau tak mau para perwira itu menurut,demi 'piknik' singkat yangentah kapan lagi bisa mereka dapatkan.

Dgn raut pasrah dan senyum yang dipaksakan,mereka pun mulai berpose..

1 hours later..

"Haaah...cukup sekali ini aku membelikanmu benda laknat itu sasuke!!" Ucap shikamaru setelah kembali kedalam mobil hitam berkaca gelap yang tak tembus pandang dari luar itu.

"Hn..." Guman sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya yang sedang fokus membaca isi kandungan serta instruksi pemakaian cream masker yang diberikan shikmaru,senyum tipis dan manik onix yangberbinar2 terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah sekarang kita ke tokyo disney land?aku sudah tak sabar bermain di istana pasir itu" ucap garaa dengan ekspresi puppy eyes yang gagal...*yaeyalah alis aja gada..

"Hn.." Gumam shikamaru sambil melepaskan kopling dengan perlahan,mobil itu pun melaju menuju tempat yang diidamkan pria sang perwira tak beralis itu..

Few hours later...

Sekelompok pria yanh dengan penampilan absurd terlihat tengah mengerubungi sebuah ice cream truck...

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat khusyuk menikmati ice cream ,beberapa pria lain nya terlihat sibuk melakukan selfie di depan truk berwarna warni itu...

"Waaaahhh nikmatnya,aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali menikmati ice cream " ucap pria bersurai coklat dengan lelehan ice cream diwajahnya.

"Hn..aku juga"sahut pria pirang disampingnya..

"Ngomong-ngomong garaa dan sai dimana?" Tanya shino yang menyadari ketiadaan sahabat tak beralis itu dan berwajah mayat itu.

"Hn..Garaa tengah dipost keamanan dan kini sai tengah menebusnya dan menjadikan dirinya jaminan" jelas shikamaru sambil mengemut cone ice cream nya.

"Eh..?!" Ucap para pria dihadapan nya,namun tak terlihat sedikitpun di wajah mereka,seakan mereka sudah terbiasa..

"Jangan katakan garaa..." Ucap kiba sengaja menslowmotion kan perkataan nya.

"Yaaaa...dia ketangkap basah mengambil pasir dari area istana pasir itu" ucap shikamaru sambil mencoba merampas cone ice cream dari bocah didekatnya.,namun gagal tak kala ibu sang bocah menatapnya tajam.

"Wow..tak kusangka mereka memasang kamera cctv di tempat seperti itu hingga garaa bs dengan mudah tertangkap basah " kagum sasuke sambil kembali membaca ulang petunjuk pemakaian cream masker itu.

"Tidak juga.." Jawab shikamaru lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan...

"Garaa menyeludupkan pasir itu dengan karung " guman shikamaru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.


	9. Dinner

Few Hours before Dinner Time

Grand Tokyo Hotels

"Bisa kau ulang apa yang dikatakan mayor Iruka ,kiba" tanya naruto dengan raut datarnya.

"Koper berisi seragam untuk jamuan nanti terbawa oleh pesawat cargo yang mengangkat logistik ke suriah" ulang kiba dengan raut pilu.

Dan suasana hening pun kembali terjadi dikamar hotel mewah itu..

"La..la..lalu apa yang akan kita gunakan?" Tanya garaa setelah sekian lama terlarut dalam keheningan itu...

"Apa kita tidak usah menghadiri jamuan itu?" Kini giliran sang leader kuning bersuara dengan tenangnya ..

"Leader BAKA!! Kau ingin kita mendapat masalah karna dianggap tidak menghargai jamuan kenegaraan ini?" Ucap kiba.

"Hn..dari awal memang kau tak berminat menghadiri acara ini kan naruto?" Tanya garaa serius.

"Kau takut bertemu gadis bermanik bulan itu lagi?hn?" Sindir sasuke tanpa mengalihkan manik onixnya dari kemasan cream masker itu..

Merasa teropojok,akhirnya pria bersurai pirang itu pun berujar...

"Lalu apa yang akan kita gunakan?" Tanya nya.

Lagi lagi hening..yaaa jika sudah menyangkut aturan protokoler ,otak mereka yang ajaib itu pun dibuat tak berkutik.

"Serahkan padaku..." Tiba-tiba pria berkepala nanas itu muncul.

"Maksudmu shika? " tanya kiba bingung...

"Mandilah..1 jam lagi aku kembali"sahut shikamaru sambi melangkah keluar kamar mewah itu.

1 hours later..

" Ka..kau yakin shika kita memakai ini? Tanya garaa sambil menatap apa yang baru saja ditunjukan kepala nanas itu..

"Apa ini tak melanggar aturan protokoler?" Tanya leader kuning..

"Hn..tenanglah,itu semua atas saran mayor.iruka yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas koper kalian" sahut shikamaru.

"Lagi pula acara malam nanti tidak terlalu formal,jadi masalah"jelasnya lagi..

"Baiklah kalau ini atas saran mayor Iruka"ucap kiba.

"Hn...aku akan mengeringkan maskerku dulu" ucap seseorang yang kini telah kembali berbaring dan menutup kedua manik onix nya dengan irisan tomat.

Tokyo convention centre

08:00 pm

Terlihat sebuah mobil hummer limousine berhenti didepan lobby gedung mewah itu.

Beberapa awak media tampak penasaran dan bersiap dengan kameranya, mereka menebak-nebak siapakah yang ada didalam mobil mewah itu,apakah artis papan atas atau kah pejabat penting..

Tak adanya tand-tanda pintu mobil akan terbuka,membuat mereka semakin penasaran..

"Hey shika..apa kau yakin kita memakai ini ?" Tanya sang pria berwajah pucat,sai.

"Seumur hidupku ,baru kali ini aku memakai kostum aneh seperti ini shika" ucap si kuning.

"Itu setelan jas semi formal Naruto,Bukan kostum aneh seperti tadi" ralat kiba.

"Apapun namanya ini..,tidak kah ini melanggar aturan protokoler kita ? " tanya sang leader pada pria berambut nanas itu.

"Haaah..Bukan kah kita sudah membahas ini td?ini semua atas saran mayor.iruka" geram shikamaru.

"Yosh..lebih baik kita turun,antrian mobil dibelakang kita semakin panjang" ucap kiba..

Akhirnya pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka.. semua mata kembali terpukau akan pemandangan yang terlihat dari mobil itu...

Para perwira muda nan rupawan yanh siang tadi sempat membuat heboh publik jepang,kini kembali muncul dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh berbeda tanpa atribut militer yang melekat pada tubuh mereka..

Tubuh tegap dan kekar itu kini terbalut oleh setelan jas casual yang melekat sangat pas di tubuh mereka,tak kalah rupawan dari para artis pria yang menghadiri jamuan ini.

Hampir seluruh perhatian tamu yang hadir dalam jamuan ini tertuju pada pria rupawan yang notabene adalah perwira muda.

Hiruh pikuk dan suara tawa para tamu jamuan makan malam mulai terdengar saat memasuki ballroom tempat berlangsungnya jamuan ini.

dentingan gelas,piring,barcampur dengan alunan musik instrumen yang dibawakan langsung oleh musisi kenamaan ,menambah kemeriahan malam itu.

Beberapa tamu yang hadir tampak sangat asik bercengkerama,mereka terlihat sangat memanfaatkan moment jamuan langka ini.

Disisi lain beberapa pria terlihat sibuk dengan keterpukauan mereka menatap penampilan tamu wanita yang menghadiri jamuan itu.

Sebagian besar wanita dalam jamuan itu tampil menggoda dengan gaun malam yang cukup terbuka, bukan hal aneh memang, mengingat sebagian besar tamu jamuan malam ini berasal dari dunia hiburan dan kaum sosialita jepang.

Tapi tidak demikian bagi para perwira muda dari pasukan elite dunia itu ,hampir seluruh hidup dihabiskan dalam camp militer membuat mereka sedikit 'Syok' dengan pemandangan di gedung mewah ini.

Namun dengan mudah mereka menutupi keterkejutan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Hal itu salah satu keahlian yang mereka pelajari dari pusat pelatihan militer,yaa bisa dikatakan trik untuk mengecoh musuh.

Dan lagi...

Lagi lagi ,Manik sewarna bulan itu bertemu pandang dengan manik sebiru lautan..

Malam itu sang gadis bermanik bulan dengan surai indigo indahnya,tampil memukau dalam balutan gaun malam indah sewarna surainya..

Cantik..Manis..dan...Sexy.

3 kata yang menggambarkan penampilan sang gadis bermanik bulan yang kini tengah menatap intens manik biru sang perwira muda itu.

Sorot dingin dengan ekspresi yanh tak terbaca lah yang didapatkan sang manik bulan dari manik biru itu..

Namun tak lama...kembali pemilik manik biru itu mengalihkan tatapan nya dengan acuh.

Dan kembali juga hati sang gadis terasa ngilu mendapatkan perlakuan itu..

"Naru kun " guman pilu sang gadis indigo..

"Hinata chan " panggil Sakura dengan senyum menenangkan.

tanpa disadarinya,para sahabat nya turut memperhatikan 'interaksi mata' antar dirinya dan perwira pirang itu.

"Tidak kah sebaiknya kau memastikan langsung apakah dia adalah sahabat masa kecilmu itu?" Lanjut sakura..

"Ya itu benar hinata chan,dari pada kau terluka dan terus menebak kebenaran nya " ucap Ino membenarkan usul sang sahabat pinky nya.

"Aku..tak siap untuk kebenaran nya " guman Hinata namun masih terdengar oleh para sahabat nya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap?kau sudah menunggunya belasan tahun Hinata chan" sahut Temari.

"Dan tidak bisa dipastikan kapan pertemuan yang tak direncanakan ini akan terulang.jangan sampai kau menyesal " saran Sakura lagi.

"Hmm..kalian benar,lebih baik aku memastikan nya langsung " ucap sang gadis indigo setelah lama terdiam.

Ketiga sahabat sang gadis tersenyum guna menyemangati nya.

Tak menunggu lama,sang gadis indigo itu pun dengan langkah anggun nya mendekati sang perwira pirang yang berkumpul dengan rekan nya di pojokan ruangan..

Langkah anggun sang gadis diiringan tatapan memuja dan kagum para lelaki yang dilewatinya,beberapa dari mereka berusah mencegat sang gadis cantik yang merupakan artis papan atas jepang tersebut,namun dengan halus sang gadis indigo itu menolak tawaran dari para lelaki yg rata-rata memintanya berdansa bersama,Fokus nya hanya pada perwira kuning itu.

3 langkah sebelum menjangkau sang pria pirang yang membelakanginya itu,degup jantung sang gadis semakin terpacu,rasa takut akan respon akan diberi sang pria pirang itu kembali menghantuinya,hingga akhirnya dirinya berada tepat dibelakang sang pria..

Aroma mint lembut dapat tercium indera sang gadis dari tubuh tegap dihadapan nya,sejenak aroma ini menghantarkan rasa nyaman dihatinya..

"Euhmm..Go..Gomenesai jika aku mengganggu anda Captain " ucap Hinata pelan sambil menepuk bahu tegap itu.

Reflek tubuh tegap itu berbalik menatapnya..

Manik biru itu terlihat begitu dingin menatap sang gadis..

Dapat hinata rasakan ,saat ini beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan interaksinya dengan sang pilot pirang di hadapan nya,bahkan blitz kamera mulai menghampiri keduanya..

Berusaha mengacuhkan gangguan itu ,meski sebenarnya dia sangat risih ,begitu juga pria pirang dihadapan nya yang langsung menatap tajam kearah datangnya kilatan blitz itu,seketika kilatan itu berhenti diarahkan pada mereka.

"Gomenesai jika anda merasa terganggu" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"..." Sang pria hanya menatapnya dingin sambil memasukan tangan kanan nya kesakunya.

"Apakah anda tidak bisa berbahasa jepang? maaf aku tak tak tau"

Kembali sang gadis berucap namun kali ini dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih,dia mengira jika sang pria diam dikarenakan dia tak mengerti bahasa jepang,mengingat sang pria meskipun miliki darah jepang,namun secara fisik dia lebih menyerupai pria eropa.

kalau pun pria itu memang sahabat masa kecil nya,mungkin dia telah melupakan budaya serta bahasa jepang yang ditinggalkan nya belasan tahun.

"..." Sang pria tetap diam ,sorot dingin masih terpacar jelas dari mata sejernih laut itu,benar-benar tak bisa terbaca arti sorot mata itu.

"Maaf jika anda merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran saya,namun ada satu hal yang ingin saya pastikan dari anda"

ucap Hinata lagi mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap dingin pria dihadapan nya,sambil menunduk,gadis itu sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan air mata nya.

"..." Masih tak ada respon ,hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria bermata onix yang diketahui hinata sebagai rekan team sang pria pirang ini ,maju menghampiri.

"Are you okay?" Tanya pria bermata onix itu.

Namun hanya anggukan pelan yang diberikan sebagai respon..

Kembali hinata menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap mata biru pria pirang dihadapan nya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari hal yang ingin ku..." Seketika ucapan sang gadis terhenti tak kala tatapan nya kembali pada wajah sang pria yang kini telah berubah pucat dengan bahu bergetar seolah menggigil namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya..

"Kau tak apaa??" Kini sang gadis mengulang pertanyaan yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh rekan pria dihadapan nya.

Seketika rasa khawatir menyelimuti dirinya,melupakan rasa pilu akan sikap sang pria pirang,dengan refleks ia mengulurkan tangan nya,menyentuh kening dari pria tinggi tegap di hadapan nya.

Rasa panas terasa jelas di punggung tangan mulus itu ketika menyentuh kening sang captain pirang.

Namun dengan cepat tangan itu ditepis oleh tangan tan sang pria,Dengan wajah pucat pasi pria itu berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pilar besar gedung megah itu.

Beberapa rekan pria pirang tersebut ,ikut menyusul langkah panjang Leader mereka dengan tatapan panik,meninggalkan sang gadis indigo itu terdiam kaku.

"Astaga wajah mu pucat sekali capt!! " ucap Kiba panik.

"Dan kau demam 'lagi' " sahut Sasuke menekan kata terakhirnya,ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu,dimana mereka bertemu sang gadis indigo itu di misi pertama mereka.

"Padahal gadis itu sungguh memukau Captain " ucap pilu Kiba ,yang seketika mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke dan Gaara

Yaa..mereka sangat mengerti betul akan keadaan Naruto saat ini,bertahun-tahun menjadi rekan team ,membuat mereka sangat tau akan kelemahan masing-masing,termasuk kelemahan sang leader kuning.

"Apa kau membawa pil penenang itu Gaara? " tanya Sasuke dibalas dengan gelengan pelan pria bersurai merah itu..

"Haiksss lalu bagaimana ini?tidak mungkin kita akan kembali terbang dengan kondisi Naruto yang begini.." Desah kiba

"Aku tak menyangka gadis itu dapat membuatmu separah ini Naruto" ucap garaa.

"Ma..ma..maafkan aku" tiba-tiba suara gadis indigo dengan mata bulan yang dihiasi cairan bening mengalihkan perhatian para perwira yang sedang panik itu.

Ketiga perwira muda itu mendadak diam terpaku,tak terkecuali sang pria kuning yang kini makin pucat pasi.

Gadis itu kini semakin mendekat,dengan perlahan ia meraih dan mengenggam erat tangan tan sang pria kuning itu.

Suasana mendadak hening..

Setelah lama terdiam dan berhasil menahan tangisannya..sang gadis berucap pelan..

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naru kun?" Tanya nya dengan lembut..

*Deg...

serta merta para pria tegap itu kembali terpaku..bagaikan Serigala yang mati kutu dihadapan Kelinci mungil.

Seakan tak ada terjadi masalah apapun,kompak para pria tersebut angkat kaki meninggalkan mereka berdua...

Mungkin lebih baik jika gadis itu sendiri yang mengatasi sang Leader kuning..

Setelah mereka ditinggalkan berdua di area taman gedung megah itu,kembali suasana hening meliputi keduanya.

Sang gadis mencoba kembali menatap pria dihadapan nya...

Dan mengulang pertanyaan yg sama...

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naru kun?kumohan katakan,aku yakin ini dirimu Naru kun..." Ucap pilu sang gadis indigo itu dengan cairan bening yang kembali menghiasi manik bulan nya.

"Menjauhlah" Suara Bariton itu terdengar menusuk.

*Nyuuut...

Kembali hatinya terasa sakit mendapatkan perlakuan pria pirang yang dirindukan nya.

"Beri aku alasan yang tepat untuk menjauhi pria yang belasan tahun ini kutunggu dan kurindukan " ucap tegas sang gadis sambil menatap tajam manik biru yanh kini menyendu itu..

Lama terdiam kembali,akhirnya sang pria berucap dengan perlahan..

"Ka..ka..kau..kau.. "

Sang gadis manis dihadapan nya mengernyit heran..

"Aku kenapa Naru Kun?" Tanya gadis itu lembut.

"ka..ka..kau...Wanita" jawab sang pria dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar di indera sang gadis yang kini terlihat bingung dan kaget..

"Maksudmu Naru Kun?" Tanya Hinata setelah lama terdiam mencerna ucapan sang pria.

Dan sang pria tegap itu pun mendadak jongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya..

Bagaikan bocah TK yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan..

Pria itu ...ketakutan.

Sontak melihat itu,wanita cantik didepan nya bertambah syok.

"Per..pergilah..!!! " ucap pilu salah seorang Leader Team terbaik dari pasukan Elite Militer Dunia itu..

Bukan nya pergi,sang gadis malah ikut berjongkok dihadapan sang pria yang menuduk menyembunyikan wajah tampan nan rupawan nya dibalik kedua tangan kekar berkulit tan itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi,sang gadis langsung merengkuh tubuh tegap itu kedalam pelukan nya...


	10. The Truth

Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh tegap dalam rengkuhan nya itu bergetar hebat.

Keringat dingin yang menetes dari kening kepala kuning sang pria pun turut terasa membasahi bagian atas gaun malam nya yang sedikit terbuka itu,namun tak dihiraukan nya,Risih? tentu saja,Tapi itu jika pria lain yang berada dalam pelukan nya saat ini.

Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menenangkan sang pria pirang yang sangat dikasihinya itu ,sahabat masa kecil nya yang kini terlihat rapuh dibalik tubuh tinggi tegapnya..

Setelah tubuh pria kuning itu terasa mulai tenang , dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memberanikan diri mengelus surai kuning itu,bagaimana pun juga pria dalam dekapan nya ini adalah perwira militer yang disegani banyak orang,terasa tak sopan jika menyentuh bahkan mengelus surai pria berpangkat captain ini.

Tubuh Mungilnya dapat merasakan bahu pria itu menegang ,namun melihat tak ada penolakan,hinata melanjutkan belaian halusnya pada surai sang pemuda.

Meski suasana hening menghiasi,tak dapat dipungkiri,perasaan hangat,nyaman,dan bahagia ini kembali meliputinya setelah belasan tahun tak dirasakan nya..

Namun tetap saja rasa pilu terasa dihatinya melihat kondisi rapuh sang pria..

Sambil tetap mengelus dan merengkuh hangat sang pria kuning ,hinata perlahan kembali mencoba bertanya..

Dia harus tau alasan dari sikap sang sahabat kecil nya yang berubah drastis seperti saat ini..

"Ne..Naru Kun,tak kusangka kau telah tumbuh sebesar ini.

Bahkan dulu tinggi kita tak jauh berbeda..hihi " sang gadis indigo mencoba memancing percakapan sekaligus mencairkan suasana tegang yang dirasakan pria dalam rengkuhan nya..

Masih belum ada respon dari sang pria..

"Euhmmpp..apa aku terlihat seperti hantu hingga kau seperti ini?" Godanya.

Masih saja tak ada respon,hingga akhirnya hinata memberanikan diri mengelus dan menelusuri rahang tegas pria itu..

Seketika gadis itu merasakan tubuh tegap dalam rengkuhan nya menegang dan bergetar hebat...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Naru kun? " batin hinata pilu,sambil meneteskan kembali air mata nya.

Seolah dapat mendengar isi hati gadis yang merengkuhnya hangat itu ,perlahan tubuh pria kuning itu menegak dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan gadis cantik itu..

Sambil menjauh dengan posisi tetap menunduk,Naruto berucap pelan dengan tubuh bergetar hebat..

"Na..na..nata chan..ak..aku takut padamu"

Mata bulan itu seketika melebar,rasa haru dan kaget dirasakan nya..

Panggilan itu akhirnya kembali terdengar di inderanya,hal ini secara tak langsung memastikan bahwa pria itu benarlah sang sahabat yang selama ini di nantikan nya..

Cuma dia lah yang memanggilnya seperti itu..

Namun diri nya pun merasa kaget akan apa yang dilontarkan sang sahabat pirang nya..

Dia merasa takut padanya?bagaimana bisa?!

"Ap..apa yang kau takut kan dari ku Naru kun?" Tanya pilu sang gadis.

"Naru kun?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan senyuman hangatnya,berharap dia akan mendapatkan penjelasan dari bibir pria berkulit tan itu.

"..." Tak ada jawabab Pria itu kembali menunduk terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu!?! " desak hinata ,gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran nya melihat kondisi memprihatinkan pria kuning yang dikasihinya itu.

"Hampir separuh hidup kami dihabiskan di camp militer yang keras dan jauh dari peradaban serta campur tangan sosok wanita,apa yang terjadi pada pria dihadapanmu adalah hal yg wajar terjadi bagi para lulusan camp itu..

Yaa.. meskipun dampaknya sedikit fatal bagi nya hingga ketakutan seperti itu.

kuharap kau dapat memakluminya " jelas seorang pria bermanik onix yang tiba-riba muncul kembali...

Dengan ditemani beberapa rekan nya,pria itu menghampiri naruto,

membantunya meminum air disertai pil penenang.

Sang gadis yang mendengar itu hanya dapat termenung,mencerna penjelasan itu..

manik bulan nya menatap intens pria kuning di hadapan nya,yang berangsur tenang setelah meminum obat penenang dari rekan nya..

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai memahami kenyataan di hadapan nya...

Hatinya terasa miris ,mengetahui keadaaan pria yang dirindukan nya itu.

Tapi dia bersyukur,setidaknya penantian nya setelah belasana tahun tak sia-sia..

Setidaknya dia kembali dipertemukan dengan pria yang dikasihinya dengan tulus sedari dulu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sang sahabat kuningnya yang berangsur tenang itu, sasuke ,garaa dan sai perlahan beranjak.

mereka ingin sang leader mengatasi ketakutan nya sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah nya dengan gadis itu.

Sebelum pergi,Sai tiba-tiha berhenti,dengan bahasa jepang yang kaku dia berucap..

"Sekedar mengingatkan Captain, waktu kita di Jepang terbatas Capt ,manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.." ucap Sai ,diakhiri dengan senyum kaku di wajah pucat nan datarnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu,mereka kembali bergabung di jamuan itu..

Hinata masih terpaku mendengar ucapan pria dengan bahasa jepang yang kaku ,Bahkan sedikit ambrudul itu.

"Jadi Naru Kun tak berapa lama lagi akan pergi kembali?" Batin hinata sesak..

Hening...

bahkan kali ini hinata pun tak bisa berkata..

Gadis itu terlihat syok dan terpukul dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya..

Berbeda dengan pria pirang yang kini terlihat lebih tenang,tidak serapuh tadi.

Dengan perlahan tubuh tegap itu bangkit mendekati sang gadis..

Dilepasnya jas hitam dari bahu tegapnya itu,lalu dengan perlahan pria itu menutupi tubuh bagian atas sang gadis yang sedikit terbuka akibat gaun yang dikenakan nya.

"Ma..ma...Masuklah..disini dingin" ucapnya sambil menutupi bahu sang gadis,perlahan pria itu beranjak pergi.

Namun dengan secepat kilat hinata berdiri dan menarik tangan tan kekar itu,memeluknya erat dan dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana,gadis cantik itu menarik tengkuk pria jangkung dihadapan nya agar dapat dijangkau tubuh mungilnya,lalu dengan perlahan mengecup dan mengulum pelan bibir sang pria..

Lembut..manis..basah..

Cuma 3 hal itu yang ada dalam pikiran kpria itu, terlepas dari rasa syoknya...

Dan tak ada yang mampu Pria pirang itu lakukan selain terdiam kaku, merasakan kecupan lembut sang gadis..

Kecupan pertama dalam hidupnya..

Kecupan pertama dari wanita yang dikasihinya setelah ibu nya.

Kecupan pertama dari sang sahabat masa kecilnya..

Getaran hebat pada tubuh pria yang di peluknya,tak membuat gadis itu melepaskan kuluman bibirnya..,

Bahkan gadis itu semakin memperdalam kuluman dan memperat dekapan nya.

Rona merah pekat pada wajah nya akibat rasa malu yang teramat sangat akan tindakan nekatnya,tak dihiraukan hinata.

Rasa takut akan kembali ditinggal pergi sang pria pirang mengalahkan rasa gengsi dan malu sang artis.

"Jangan pergi lagi Naru Kun " ucap sang gadis setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka..

Tanpa melonggarkan pelukan nya pada tubuh sang pria,hinata menatap intens manik biru pria itu.

"Ak..ak..aku harus kembali Nata chan " ucap Naruto akhirnya dengan raut syok yang masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya akibat ciuman mendadak yang diberi sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal berbahaya itu Naru Kun? Tidak kah kau menyanyangi nyawamu?" Ucap pilu hinata,mengingat betapa beresikonya pekerjaan yang ditekuni pria pirang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku,dan aku tidak akan menarik keputusan ku " ucap tegas Naruto tanpa terbata-bata.

"Akan kah kau kembali kemari lagi?"Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terucap dari sang gadis indigo itu,setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku tak tau.." Naruto berusaha berucap meski tubuhnya tak juga dapat berhenti gemetar.

"Kalau begitu,bisakah aku menjenguk mu Naru kun? " tanya sang gadis berusaha tegar dan memperat pelukan nya pada tubuh gemetar sang pria.

"Umm.." Angguk pria itu pelan setelah sekian lama berpikir.

Seketika senyum cerah menghiasi wajah cantik itu,seakan mendapat secercah harapan dari sang sahabat yang dikasihinya.

Dan dengan diiringi tatapan penasaran bercampur kaget dari para tamu yang hadir disitu, sang captain berjalan tegap memasuki Ballroom megah itu dengan di dampingi langkah anggun artis papan atas yang mengalunkan tangan nya di lengan kekar sang captain..

Tatapan penasaran juga datang dari para sahabat pria pirang ,begitupun sahabat sang gadis indigo.

"Ak..akk..aku permisi dulu"

"Umm.." Guman hinata sambil tersenyum, meski Hati nya tak rela berpisah dari pria pirang itu.

Dengan pelan diserahkan nya kembali jas sang sahabat yang menutupi bahu terbukanya..

"Usahakan untuk menambah kain pada gaun yang kau gunakan" ucap Naruto watados sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis seketika melongo dengan anggun nya.

Masih mencerna ucapan pria pirang itu, dan tak lama wajah putih sang gadis berubah merah tak kala memahami perkataan pria itu ,sindiran yang halus namun sangat...nge'jleeep.

Sepanjang hidup nya ,inilah teguran pertama yang diterima mengenai penampilan nya,Sebelum nya selalu kalimat pujian ditujukan pada setiap penampilan nya.

Dan teguran halus itu datang dari sang sahabat masa kecilnya..

Pria pirang yg sangat dikasihinya..

Seketika bibir ranum itu tersenyum geli ,Dalam hati dia akan mengingat pria kuningnya itu dan mencoba bernampilan yang lebih tertutup..

Heh?

Pria KuningNYA?

Bisakah sekarang dia menclaim pria itu miliknya?

Egois kah dia?


	11. Wish U Were Here

Cut !!!

"Good job Hinata San..Akting mu benar-benar memukau,aku sampai terbawa suasana." Puji pria gempal berkumis tipis itu pada gadis cantik di hadapan nya.

"Umm,Chouji San kau terlalu berlebihan memujiku " balas sang gadis merendah.

"Tidak, itu fakta.Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bekerja sama " balas pria itu dengan tegas..

"Arigato Chouji San,kau juga sutradara yang berbakat " puji balik sang gadis pada pria gempal yang ternyata seorang Sutradara itu..

"Hehe,beristirahat lah.Kami sudah menyiapkan cabin khusus untuk mu dikapal ini " ucap sang sutradara itu lagi dengan senyum cerianya.

"Umm..aku ingin menikmati pemandangan disiini dulu Chouji san.."

"Baiklah,aku duluan.Jangan terlalu lama diluar ,angin laut tak baik bagi tubuhmu Hinata San .." ucap pria gempal itu mengakhiri perbincangan di senja sore itu.

"Hai.."

Sang gadis bersurai indigo itu pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kebagian buritan kapal yang sepi.

Dia sengaja ingin menepi dari keramaian.

Sejak pertama menatap pemandangan laut dari kapal pesiar mewah ini ,irish sang artis bersurai indigo itu seakan terhipnotis oleh jernihnya laut biru dihadapan nya.

Tanpa mempedulikan surai indigonya yang terurai terkena terpaan angin laut,dipejamkan nya manik sewarna bulan itu..

Menikmati moment yang tak setiap saat dapat ditemukan nya ini..

Angin yang terasa segar dengan aroma laut yang khas memberi kedamaian dalam relung hati sang artis..

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan melody indah yang mengalun dari Stereo yang terdapat disetiap sudut kapal..

Sang gadis sejenak terdiam tak kala mendengar bait demi bait lagu yang mengalun indah dari stereo didekatnya yang melantunkan bait indah berjudul " wish you were here" dari seorang penyanyi Solo luar.

Bait demi bait dalam alunan lagu itu membuat pikiran nya kembali melayang...

Teringat pria bermanik biru sewarna lautan di hadapan nya..

Dia merindukan sosok tegap bersurai kuning itu..

ingin didekap nya tubuh tegap itu dan menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma mint lembut dari tubuh pria yang dikasihinya itu.

Pria itu...

Pria yang selalu menghadirkan rasa hangat dihatinya..

Pria yang dahulu menghadirkan keceriaan dalam hidupnya..

Pria yang selalu menemaninya..

Pria yang selalu menjaganya..

Pria yang selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum bahagia..

Pria yangbeberapa bulan lalu membuatnya terguncang akan perubahan drastis dari sang pria..

Pria yang kini entah dimana..

Irish sewarna bulan itu menatap sendu kearah lautan biru yang sangat jernih itu..

"Naru kun.." Guman pilu sang gadis..

Tetesan air bening itu tak mampu lagi dibendungnya..

Demi apapun dia sangat merindukan pria kuning itu..

Berharap Pria itu disampingnya saat ini..

Menemaninya menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapan nya..

Namun semua itu tentu saja mustahil,mengingat pekerjaan mereka yang bertolak belakang,Seakan menempatkan mereka di belahan dunia yang berbeda..

Mau mengunjungi sang pria terkasih pun sepertinya mustahil..

Kalau pun sang gadis bisa mengosongkan jadwal nya padat,belum tentu dia dapat bertemu sang Pilot pirang itu.

Fakta ini di dapatkan nya beberapa hari setelah jamuan malam dimana dia bertemu pria itu..

Tadinya gadis cantik tersebut berpikir jika bukanlah hal yang susah untuk mengunjungi sang pilot di negara yang ribuan Kilomater dari tempatnya,baginya ia hanya perlu meminta sang menejer mengosongkan agenda keartisan nya demi mengunjungi sang pria kuning.

Namun semua itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan sang artis multi talenta ini ,ternyata lokasi pangkalan militer sang pria pirang itu sangat dirahasiakan,belum lagi sang pilot yang selalu mendapatkan misi keluar dari pangkalan militer yang ditempatinya..

Kenyataan pahit yang kembali membuat hati sang gadis indigo tersebut terasa ngilu berkali lipat.

Entah kapan mereka akan bertemu kembali..dan bukan tidak mungkin,pertemuan saat itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka..

Miris...

"Kau disini rupanya " tiba-tiba terdengar suara ceria dari arah belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit kaget,gadis indigo itu membalikan badan nya.

"Ino chan,Sakura chan..?kalian sudah selesai?"

"Ummm.."guman ino.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti kesini lagi Hinata chan " ucap gadis bernama Sakura,sahabat pinky nya.

"Memikirkan nya lagi?" Lanjut Sakura lagi

"Hmm.." Guman sang gadis

"Aku semakin meragukan mu " ucap Sakura dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Meragukanku?" Beo Hinata bingung.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti layaknya merindukan seorang sahabat " ucap sakura serius.

"Ma..maksudmu" tanya hinata semakin bingung..

"Kau tidak jauh bedanya dengan seorang gadis patah hati yang terpisahkan dengan pria yang dicintainya " ucap ino dengan sorot mata jail nya.

"Eh... ?" Gadis itu seketika tersentak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya..

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu sekacau ini selama bersama toneri" ucap gadis pink itu..

"Kau terlihat biasa saja saat dia melakukan tour promosi film terbarunya berbulan-bulan" jelas ino.

"Kau bahkan terlihat acuh saat foto Toneri sedang bermesraan dengan artis pendatang baru itu tersebar di Media"

Tambahnya.

"Dan secara tiba tiba kau akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan kalian tak lama setelah jamuan malam itu" sahut Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan itu jauh hari sebelumnya,saat kau mengetahui jika Toneri hanya menjadikanmu Batu Loncatan Karirnya "lanjutnya.

" Apa itu sebuah Kebetulan Ne Hinata Chan?" Berondong Sang Sahabat dengan tatapan menyelidik yang disengajakan.

"Ak..ak..aku" Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya,dia pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Menurutku,tanpa kau sadari,sahabat masa kecil mu itu telah menjadi Cinta Pertama mu"

Ungkap Ino.

"Dan bukan tidak mungkin dia lah Cinta Sejati Mu" tambah Sakura lagi disertai Senyuman hangat.

"Eh..?Bagaimana kalian bisa menyimpulkan itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi Setelah lama terdiam memikirkan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Cara mu menunggu dan merindukan nya selama belasan tahun jelas tidak wajar untuk seorang sahabat" ucapan Sakura sontak membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Dan setelah bertemu dengan nya pun ,kau malah semakin memikirkan nya seperti ini" sahut Ino menguatkan asumsi Sakura.

"Katamu,malam itu kau reflek memeluk dan mencium nya kan? gerak reflekmu tidak wajar antar seorang sahabat Hinata chan " ino mengerlipkan mata menggoda..

"Jangan lupa Hinata Chan,kau mengulum bibir Pilot pirang itu" ucapan beruntun Sakura dan Ino tak bisa dielak lagi oleh sang gadis indigo itu...

Sang artis pujaan Mayoritas kaum Lelaki Jepang itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ak..aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku" ucap Hinata setelah berhasil menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tak kala mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu bersama Si Pilot kuning.

"Umm..lalu apa rencana mu?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau jadi mengunjunginya" tanya nya lagi tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kao belum menemukan lokasi pangkalan militer dirinya berada" jawab Hinata dengan raut sendu..

"Hmmm...begitu" guman Ino.

"Lebih baik kau fokus dengan karir mu dan debut terbaru kita nanti,paling tidak itu dapat mengalihkan pikiranmu darinya.." Saran Sakura.

Ya ,Hinata ,Sakura,Ino,dan tenten telah lama tergabung dalam 'Next' , Girlband papan atas yang menjadi awal mereka dikenal publik Jepang, sebelum mengembangkan karir di Dunia Entertainment Internasional dengan bakat mereka masing-masing tanpa mengabaikan girlband yang semakin menguatkan ikatan persahabatan mereka.

"Itu benar,tak lama lagi kita akan melakukan Tour panjang,dan salah satu Negara yang akan kita kunjungi adalah London,Jadi persiapkan dirimu Hinata Chan.." ucap Ino mencoba menyemangati dengan menekan kan kata 'London'.

Seketika raut sendu Hinata berubah..

manik sewarna Bulan itu terlihat berbinar dihiasi senyum lembut dariwajah cantik nya..

"Hai'..."


	12. Next Girl

Amegakure Convention Centre ,Japan

08:00 PM

Hentakan melody nan indah dengan beat sedang mengiringi gerakan gemulai para gadis cantik yang di Anugerahi lekuk tubuh yang menggetarkan jiwa terdalam para Kaum Adam.

Bibir merah merekah itu dengan perlahan melantunkan bait demi bait lagu yang seketika membius seluruh penghuni gedung itu ,Tak terkecuali Cameramen beserta Crew lain nya Yang secara spontan turut menggerakan tubuh mereka..

Dapat dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Grup yang terdiri dari beberapa Gadis Cantik Multi Talenta ini menggelar Konser mereka.

Hal yang wajar mengingat padatnya jadwal mereka ditambah dengan kesibukan masing masing para Member yang sedang mengembangkan Karir mereka,Mulai dari Akting ,Modeling,hingga menjadi Brand Ambasador Sejumlah Produk ternama.

Hal ini lah yang membuat 'Next' ,Girlband papan atas Jepang itu sangat diidolakan dan penampilan mereka selalu dinantikan..

Diluar itu,mereka pun menjadi sosok panutan bagi sebagian besar kaum Wanita hingga anak anak Jepang dengan kemandirian dan kerendahan hati para para Gadis Cantik itu.

"Arigato..." Ucap Sang Idola kompak,sambil menundukan tubuh mereka sebelum menghilang di balik Panggung Megah itu..

"We want more !! "

"We want more !! "

"We want more !! "

"Saku chan, Im yours!!!"

"Hime Marry Me Please!!"

"With me ajah Hime!!"

"Better with me lah Hime"

"Hinata Chan DAISUKI!!!!!! "

"Ino Chan Come to papah!!"

" Sini sama Om ajah Ino Chan!!"

"Tenten chan...Wo Ai Ni !!"

"Gong Xi Fat Choi ,Tenten Chan!!"

"Saku chan bersemilah dihatiku layaknya bunga Sakura yg bersemi di Musim Semi!!!"

"Eaaaaaakkkk...!! "

"Najis !!"

"Icik !!! "

Begitulah sahut sahutan yang terdengar dari barisan penonton terdepan sambil melambai lambaikan Light Stick berwarna warni tak kala Sang Idola telah menghilang dari panggung.

"We want more!!"

"We want more!!"

"We want more!!"

Dan teriakan itu semakin menggema diseluruh penjuru gedung itu..

"Wooaa...tampaknya suasana semakin panas saja..Tenanglah setelah ini Para Gadis Next akan tampil secara Solo ,Jadi simpanlah tenaga kalian" Ucap seorang Pria tampan bersurai hijau yg menjadi MC dalam konser itu..

"Yeayyy!!!"

"Ye..ye...yeee..la..laa..laaa"

"E..ee..eea ...Aaaaaah!!!"

"Come to me Hime"

"Saku chan Im Yours!!"

"Ino Chan...cini camah om"

"Tenten..Asalah hatiku seakan kau mengasah pisau Mu"

"Eaaaak..."

"Pengen banget dijadiin Sashimi??"

Dan tak lama berselang ,Lampu warna warni yang semula menerangi Gedung itu meredup.

Sahut sahut an yang tadinya terdengar kini menghilang,digantikan dengan suasana hening.

Perlahan siluet seorang Gadis bersurai panjang tampak dari panggung yang minim pencahayaan itu...

Lantunan Melody indah dari barisan Team Orchestra mulai mengalun mengisi penjuru gedung..

Dan seiring kembalinya pencahayaan ,Samar samar Siluet Gadis bersurai panjang itu mulai jelas bersamaan dengan lantunan suara merdu sang Gadis.

Seluruh penghuni gedung itu dibuat terkesima akan lantunan lembut lagu yang dibawakan Sang Gadis dengan penuh penghayatan..

Pikiran mereka pun seakan melayang terbawa lantunan Indah itu...

Dan ketika lantunan indah itu telah mencapai pertengahan lagu,Dengan diiringi kerlap kerlip cahaya Berwarna Ungu dari Light Stick yang mereka lambaikan ,Secara Spontan mereka kompak melantunkan lagu tersebut bersama Sosok Siluet yang berada panggung itu.

(All I Ask - Adele)

"No matter wherever you are,this song especially for U...Naru Kun" Ucap Siluet Gadis bersurai panjang itu diakhir lantunan indahnya..

Perlahan lahan pencahayaan yang sebelumnya remang remang digedung itu ,Kembali terang seiring dengan berubahnya siluet gadis itu menjadi Gadis Cantik bersurai Indigo dengan manik Bulan yang teduh.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Hime chan!!!"

"Hinata chan!!!"

"Marry me please!!"

"Wooo NARU KUN?!"

"Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang...Mesti tak pernah ternilai di manik bulan mu.." Sayup sayup lantunan sebuah lirik Lagu bergema dibarisan penonton.

"Kyaaaaaa..kau hancurkan hatiku..kau hancurkan lagi Hime Chan !! "

"Berisik...!!!"

"Arigato..." Ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat, Tanpa merespon teriakan yang tiada hentinya dari arah penonton.

A few Minutes Later

"Haaah...Sepertinya kau baru saja mematahkan hati separuh lelaki Jepang ne Hinata...?" Goda Gadis Musim Semi pada sang Sahabat yang kini telah kembali Artis Room, Ruang Khusus yang disediakan bagi mereka untuk berganti kostum atau sekedar mengistirahatkan diri.

"Umm..Ne Sakura chan,Jangan menggodaku.Aku juga bingung,Mengapa aku Refleks

Mengucapkan nya. " Sahut Gadis bersurai Indigo itu dengan muka bersemu merah,Seakan baru menyadari apa yang telah diperbuat..

"Kurasa setelah ini aku harus memperpanjang batas waktu Meet and Great kalian.Aku yakin mereka akan melayangkan pertanyaan beruntun atas aksi dadakan mu itu Hinata Chan" Kini giliran sang Manajer ,Mei Terumi yang menggoda sang Artis.

"Gomenesai Mei San. " Ucap gadis itu dengan raut bersalah.

"Ara,Apa yang kau katakan? Justru aku senang,Akhirnya kau mulai berani terbuka dan mengungkap kan perasaan mu pada sosok bernama Naru Kun itu di hadapan Umum" Jelas Manajer cantik itu.

"Dan jujur aku penasaran pada sosok beruntung itu,Bahkan saat bersama Toneri San saja kau selalu bungkam dan terlihat biasa saja." lanjutnya.

Sontak wajah Gadis itu semakin memerah bagai Kepiting rebus berBlush On.

"Aku yakin kau akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahui siapa sosok itu Mei San." Sahut Gadis berpony tail dengan seringai kecil yang diarahkan pada sang sahabat.

"Sangat...Sangat..Sangat terkejut." tambah Gadis Bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ne Hinata Chan,bagaimana jika dia ternyata menonton penampilan 'Special' mu tadi?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengedipkan manik Emerald nya.

"Ap..Apa?Jangan bercanda..Ti..ti..tidak mungkin dia menonton Acara seperti ini" Gugup gadis bermanik Bulan itu,dengan raut Syok yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Umm..Ya, Aku pun merasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mustahil.

" Ucap Ino yang beranggapan sama dengan sang sahabat.

Ya..

Memang terdengar mustahil mengingat Pria yang Notabene adalah seorang Perwira Militer dari sebuah sebuah Team Elite Dunia yang kini entah berada di Belahan Bumi bagian mana itu, Meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menonton siaran langsung Konser sebuah Girlband.

"Sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya sosok pria bernama Naru Kun yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu?" Tanya Wanita yang menyandang status sebagai Manajer Girl Band Papan Atas itu dengan raut penasaran yang tercetak jelas.

"Dia..."

Sementara itu..

Ribuan Kilometer dari tempat berlangsungnya Konser itu,Tepatnya di sebuah reruntuhan gedung ditengah Hamparan Gurun pasir yang terletak di sebuah daerah terpencil yang merupakan perbatasan Negara Timur Tengah yang sedang dalan kondisi mencekam akibat Konflik yang tiada hentinya itu,Beberapa Pria tegap dengan Atribut Militer dilengkapi sebuah senjata Sniper canggih keluaran Pabrikan Rusia berjenis Cheytac dan beberapa Machine Gun keluaran PINDAD,Pabrikan Senjata mematikan di Indonesia,Terlihat Sedang fokus mengamati keadaaan diluar reruntuhan gedung lewat sebuah teropong khusus.

Samar samar terdengar suara dari para pria yang sedang dalam posisi tiarap itu.

"Berapa lagi kita akan kita mengeksekusi mereka Capt ? "

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi, setelah itu kita tinggal menunggu Aba aba dari Team Terong Dua yang berada di barisan pertama"

"Affirmative Sir"

"Wolf, Eagle dan Chucky,Kalian Cover dari gedung di pertigaan itu,Sand Cover Alfa diarah jam 9, Onix dan aku akan mengatasi sisanya "

"Okay Fox. "

"Hey Fox.."

"Ada apa Onix?Apa kau ingin bertukar post?"

"Hn...tidak juga."

"Lalu..?"

"Hn..Liat ini " Ucap Pria bersandi 'Onix' itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi kecil pada sang Leader dengan sandi 'Fox' itu.

"Heh ?! Sempat sempatnya kau Streaming Launching Produk terbaru Masker Langganan Mu Via Youtube?! Bukankah akan sangat menguras Kuota Data di Area Roaming seperti ini?" Tanya Sang Leader Fox melihat benda yang ternyata sebuah Ponsel itu.

"Hn..Tidak juga Fox,Ini Gratis"

" Heh ?! Benarkah?"

"Hn.."

"Bagaimana caranya?Ayolah beritahukan padaku" Ucap Antusias Pria Fox itu dengan manik birunya yang berbinar binar..

"Hn..Cuma tathering wifi dari Ponsel Mu " Ucap Sang Onix tanpa beban.

"Heh ?! "

"Ya ,Aku juga dari tadi sedang Live Bigo dari thatering wifi Ponselmu Fox.Aku bahkan mendapatkan Ribuan Bean dari Viewer ku pada Live kali ini" Sahut Pria bersurai merah tanpa Alis dengan Sandi 'Sand' itu .

"Haaahh...Kalian telat,Semalam aku membeli berbagai Boneka baru secara Online dengan Wifi dari Fox" Ucap pria dengan Sandi 'Chucky' sambil menunjukan berbagai Foto Boneka yang telah di Ordernya dari sebuah Situs Belanja Online dengan raut sumringah...

"Aku pun semalam menggunakan nya untuk Video Call an bersama Akamaru,Bahkan aku menemaninya dari Pup hingga tertidur.Kalian harus melihat Ekspresinya saat tidur.Kyaaa...Dia sangat menggemaskan "Sahut pria bersurai Coklat itu membanggakan Anjing kesayangan nya yang dititipkan di Pangkalan Militer mereka.

"Hey Fox,Liat apa yang kutemukan!! " Ucap Si Onix tanpa menghiraukan raut terpukul pria Fox itu.

"Hn..?" Guman sang Fox tanpa minat.

Sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan wajah sang Fox,Pria itu pun berucap.

"Kurasa aku tak asing dengan sosok para gadis ini.Khe khe." Ucap pria bersurai Hitam Legam itu sambil menyodorkan Ponselnya dengan senyum nista.

"Mereka kan..???!" Jerit Pria bersandi 'Wolf' sambil berusaha merebut Ponsel itu.

"Hentikan itu.

Fokuslah,Kita sedang dalam Misi penting" Tegur Sang Leader dengan bijak.

3 Minutes later..

Samar samar terdengar suara 'Aneh' dari sebuah reruntuhan gedung di tengah tengah hamparan Gurun Pasir itu.

Para pria tegap terlihat asik berjoget sambil menatap layar sebuah Ponsel.

Mereka seakan lupa jika sedang berada dalam sebuah Misi penting dengan suasana mencekam di Negara Konflik itu.

"I want u...uu..uuu" Jerit Seorang Pria Bersurai Merah bersandi Sand itu meliuk liukan tubuhnya dengah lincah..

"I Need u...uu..uuu"

Tak mau kalah, Wolf pun ikut menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan semangat.

Dan seterusnya...*Maap ane ga apal senpai ,Males browse liriknya juga :v

"Oi..oi..oi"

"Jeketiih !!"

Dua Pria yang notabene telah berpangkat Captain itu pun turut menari bersama dengan riang gembira.

"Portihh eighhhh...!!"

"Ee..ee..Aaaa!!!"

Tak lama alunan Melody yang menghentak itu berganti dengan irama lembut diiringi lantunan suara Indah yang mengisi indera para pria itu...

Tangan kekar itu terangkat dan dengan kompak melambay , Bibir mereka pun turut melantukan lagu yang terdengar dari ponsel dengan Mode LoudSpeaker Maximal yang sedang mereka kelilingi itu..

"This is my last night with you" Dengan kompak para pria tegap itu melantukan sepenggal Lirik itu dengan mata berkaca kaca..

A few Minutes Later

"No matter wherever you are,This song especially for U...Naru Kun"

"Heh ?!!" Jerit Syok Seorang Pria bermanik Biru dengan surai Pirang yang terang benderang tak kala Layar ponsel itu menampilkan dengan jelas seorang gadis cantik bermanik Bulan dengan surai Indigo indah, yang sebelumnya merupakan Sosok Siluet yang melantukan lantunan Indah itu..

Disebuah Gedung reruntuhan lain nya,Raut tegang terpancar jelas pada Sekumpulan Pria tegap berseragam Militer itu.

Mereka tampak tegang menunggu dan mendengarkan suara dari sebuah benda yang merupakan Radio Komunikasi Khusus yang tersambung dengan sebuah Satelit tertentu.

"Terong dua memanggil Terong Satu.Ganti!"

"Diulangi...Terong Dua memanggil Terong satu.Ganti!!"

"Apa kalian tak apa?Infokan Status kalian Terong satu.Ganti !! "

"Terong Dua kepada Pusat Terong,Ganti !! "

"Ya, Pusat Terong Disini,Ganti !! "

"Kami Kehilangan Contact dengan Terong Satu,Ganti..!!"

"Affirmative ,Kami akan mengirimkan Team Bantuan untuk mengecek Terong Satu.Ganti..!"

"Affirmative"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Last Team ,Captain "

"Kurasa begitu.Tadi samar samar dapat kudengar suara aneh disertai jeritan dari arah post mereka "

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan nya?! Kirimkan Team Medis segera!!"

"Yes Sir!! "


	13. Next Mission

A few Month Later

Meeting Room ,Special Air Service Area,Manchester ,UK.

08:08 PM

"Kenapa anda membiarkan itu Kolonel?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap pria bersurai perak di ruangan itu..

"Tragedi bulan lalu bukan tidak mungkin terulang kembali Kolonel " Kini giliran perwira kuning berucap pada sang atasan.

"Ini terlalu beresiko Kolonel" sahut Captain bermanik onix itu menyetujui pendapat rekan se Team nya.

"Aku tau dan tentunya aku sudah mempertimbangkan itu Kid " Ucap sang Kolonel pada mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Oleh karena itu aku membiarkan Konser itu di gelar" Ucapnya lagi.

"Maksud anda Kolonel?" Tanya Perwira Kuning itu.

"Pelaku penyanderaan brutal pada Konser Band Papan atas bulan lalu yang menewaskan puluhan korban itu bukan tidak mungkin akan kembali melancarkan aksinya pada Konser yang akan diadakan nanti" Jelas nya ,Lalu menatap sang Assisten yang berada disamping nya.

"Mengingat Konser yang diselenggarakan merupakan bagian Tour sebuah Girlband Papan Atas dalam rangka Debut Album terbaru mereka,maka bisa dipastikan penonton Konser itu akan sangat membludak"

Kini sang Assistent Kolonel perak itu yang bersuara,Mayor Yamato.

"Tentu kesempatan ini akan dimanfaatkan Teroris itu untuk kembali beraksi.

Data dari Agent Intelegent Internasional mengatakan kondisi mereka sedang terhimpit setelah penyerangan terakhir yang kalian lakukan telah menghancurkan gudang senjata mereka" Lanjut Mayor Yamato.

"Ditambah sang 'Donatur' yang telah tertangkap beberapa bulan lalu " Kini Kolonel perak yang berucap kembali.

"Jadi anda sengaja membiarkan konser itu berjalan ,guna menjebak Teroris itu saat akan beraksi kembali ?" Tebak Sasuke,tak dapat diragukan Kecerdasan dan Kejelian Captain Onix itu,diluar kegemaraan nya bermasker tentunya..

"Tapat Kid" Ucap sang atasan sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kini para perwira muda diruangan itu mengerti maksud diadakan nya meeting dadakan ini oleh sang Kolonel.

"Jadi,Apa strategi anda kolonel?" Tanya sang Leader kuning To The Point.

"Sebagai tim inti dari SAS,Tentu kalian tidak hanya ahli dalam melaksanakan misi dari balik kemudi Jet tempur kalian bukan? oleh karena itu,aku menugaskan Team kalian 'Berbaur' dalam Konser itu bersama pasukan dari kepolisian , Namun mengingat besarnya lokasi itu,akan lebih muda jika mengawasinya dari atas panggung langsung tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan" jelasnya.

"Mak..maksud anda Kolonel? " tanya Naruto lagi,Entah kenapa perasaan nya mendadak tidak nyaman menatap seringai kecil sang Kolonel..

"..." Sang Kolonel membalas tatapan para perwira dihadapan nya dengan seringaian yg semakin lebar.

Dan seketika raut wajah para perwira Elite itu pucat pasi.

Tokyo,Japan.

Konoha Entertainment Area

11:00 PM

Hentakan musik EDM mengiringi gerakan lincah dan indah beberapa gadis cantik diruangan yang dikelilingi cermin itu..

Peluh yang bercucuran dari leher putih mulus itu tak di hiraukan,Kaki jenjang mereka terus bergerak disertai gerakan tangan mulus itu,Membentuk gerakan Sexy dan Formasi memukau..

Tiba tiba daun pintu yang berada disudut ruangan kedap suara itu terbuka,Seorang wanita sexy dengan surai coklat bergelombang melenggang masuk.

Tepukan tangan menarik Atensi para gadis cantik diruangan itu ,Tak lama hentakan Musik EDM itu pun terhenti.

"Morning Girls... " Sapa wanita cantik bersurai coklat.

" Morning Mey San" Jawab para gadis itu kompak,Sambil membasuh peluh yang mengalir di lekuk tubuh Sexy mereka dan meminum Air Mineral yang telah disediakan.

"Maafkan menganggu latian kalian,Barusan aku menerima Email dari Panitya Tour selanjutnya di London nanti" ucap wanita cantik yang ternyata Mey Terumi itu,Selaku Manajer mereka.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya salah satu gadis yang bersurai Pink.

"Umm.. Bisa dikatakan begitu Sakura"jawabnya..

"Masalah apa?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Pihak mereka secara mendadak ingin mengganti Tema acara nanti" Sahut sang Manajer.

"Mengganti Tema ?" Tanya para gadis itu dengan raut bingung.

"Mereka ingin kita menggunakan Tema bernuansa Halloween mengingat Konser nanti diselenggarakan di akhir Oktober yang bersamaan dengan Moment Halloween" jelas Mey Terumi.

"Halloween?" Kali ini gadis bersurai indigo yang angkat suara dengan raut bingung yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya...Tapi tenang saja,Tidak perlu membuat Koreo baru,kalian cuma diminta mengganti kostum sesuai dengan Tema yang mereka inginkan serta sedikit menambahkan adegan bernuansa Halloween diawal Perfomance kalian.." Jelas Mey panjang lebar.

"Yokatta...Kukira kita harus membuat Koreografi yang baru bernuansa Halloween" Ucap sang gadis indigo itu,Hinata.

"Tak bisa kubayangkan jika kita harus membuat Koreo baru dengan waktu yang mepet seperti ini" Ucap Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yaah...Sia sia aku menyiapkan Kostum itu susah payah" sahut Ino lesu..

"Nee..Ino Chan,Kita masih bisa menggunakan Kostum rancanganmu di Tour selanjutnya.." Ucap Hinata mencoba menyemangati sahabat Pony Tail nya itu..

"Yosh..Kau benar Hinata chan!!" Sahut Ino yang kini telah kembali ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan Negara lain nya Mey San? Apa ada perubahan rencana atau permintaan khusus" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Umm..Diantara 9 Negara Lokasi Tour kalian,Sejauh ini hanya Panitya acara dari London yang mengajukan perubahan.

Selebihnya Pihak dari Italia yang berharap kalian mau menyanyikan lagu khas negara mereka dan jika kalian tidak keberatan untuk menambah 1 hari Tour kalian di Indonesia nanti guna menghadiri Acara Penggalangan Dana untuk Korban Gempa yang belum lama ini terjadi disana.Bagaimana?" Tanya Mey.

Dengan refleks dan dihiasi senyum ceria nya,Para gadis cantik itu secara kompak berucap.

"Tak masalah Manajer "

"Kuharap Tour ini berjalan lancar dan sukses seperti Tour Debut kalian sebelumnya" Harap sang Manajer sambil tersenyum.

"Ya semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan" ucap Ino.

"Uhmm..Ano Mey San,Bagaimana dengan Solo Performance ku nanti?apakah ada perubahan?" Tanya Temari yang sedari hanya diam menyimak.

Ya Meskipun bukan bagian dari Next ,Namun Temari hampir selalu turut serta dalam tiap Performance yang dilakukan oleh 'Next'.

Hal ini dikarenakan selain mereka berada dalam naungan Management yang sama ,Temari juga bertanggung jawab atas Koreografer GirlBand itu.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada perubahan.Kau tetap akan tampil seperti biasa degan diiringi Crew Dancer mu,Pastikan mereka tdk melakukan kesalahan " Sahut Mey tegas.

" Hai' ,Kau tak perlu mencemaskan itu " Jawab Temari seraya mengibaskan kipas plastik bergambar Valak nya.

"Dan untuk mu Ino,Siapkan dirimu untuk Battle Dance di China nanti,Temari akan mendampingimu " Tambah sang Manajer.

"Hai' Mey San" jawah Ino.

"Baiklah ,Silahkan lanjutkan latian kalian,Dan jangan lupa siang nanti ada tapping di Senju tv. Tenten, pastikan hadir tepat waktu dalam pemotretan di Taman Konoha esok pagi." Kembali sang manajer berucap dgn raut tegas nya.

"Haaaaaaiiii 'manajer "

Namun sebelum benar benar menghilang dari balik pintu,Manajer Cantik itu mendadak berbalik menatap Temari.

"Dan pastikan kau mengganti kipasmu dengan gambar yang sedikit lebih 'Lucu' Temari " Sindirnya.

"Eh..?!"

A few Hours Later

Hyuuga Mansion

5:30 PM

Langit senja terlihat begitu memanjakan setiap indera yang yang melihatnya,Semilir angin di awal Musim Semi membawa kedamaian tersendiri pada sosok gadis yang tengah termenung diatas sebuah balkon bangunan megah..

Sorot manik sewarna bulan itu terlihat sendu menanti bergulirnya langit senja hari itu.

Pikiran nya kembali mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya,Disaat ia menemani sang ayah dalam sebuah perjamuan rutin beberapa Clan ternama di Jepang.

*Semacam Halal Bihalal gitu dah kalo di Indo.

Flashback on

Pukpuk..

Merasa Bahu mungilnya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang,Sosok yang terbalut gaun malam berwarna Dark Blue yang cukup tertutup menutupi lekuk tubuh indah nya itu reflek menoleh secara perlahan.

Manik indah itu seketika membulat tak kala mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik tangan itu..

"Kushina Okasan??" Tanya nya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Kyaaa...!!! Ternyata ini benar dirimu Hinata Chan !!"Jerit ceria wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah tergerai indah menutupi sebagian punggung yang terlapisi gaun malam yang sangat Elegant itu.

Secara spontan kedua wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan surai berbeda itu saling berpelukan erat.

" Ak..aku sangat merindukan mu Kaasan" Ucap haru gadis itu dengan manik indigo yang telah berkaca kaca pada sosok wanita yang telah dianggap ibu nya sendiri itu.

"Kaasan juga sangat merindukanmu nak ,Bahkan dulu Kaasan sengaja kembali ke Tokyo untuk menengokmu ,Tapi kata Hiashi San kau sedang di Karantina Manajemen mu di pulau Jeju" Ucap Wanitu itu dengan raut sendu.

"Maafkan aku Kaasan,Aku harus mematuhi aturan yang diberikan Manajemen ku saat itu" jawab gadis itu dengan raut bersalah yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik bermanik bulan itu.

"Tak apa Hinata Chan. Kaasan dapat mengerti,Dan dapat Kasan liat perjuangan mu tak sia sia.Anak gadis Kaasan sekarang telah menjadi Artis Papan atas yang sangat cantik" Goda Wanita itu yang membuat wajah gadis cantik dihadapan nya sontak berada dalam Mode Kepiting rebus berblush On.

"Yaa...Meskipun Kaasan sedikit kecewa sih " Lanjut wanita dengan wajah yang raut sedih berlebihan..

Seketika,Mode kepiting rebus berblush On itu tergantikan dengan raut terkejut.

"Kecewa padaku Kaasan??Maafkan aku. Ta..ta..tapi hal apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuat Kushina Okasan kecewa?"Tanya sang gadis dengan Ekpresi bersalah bercampur bingung.

Memang hal apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga membuat wanita yang sangat dia sayangi dan hormati layaknya seorang Ibu Kandung itu kecewa?

Dengan sedikit terbata bata menahan tangis ,Wanita paruh baya beranak satu itu pun berucap dengan nada pilu..

"Aku telah.." Ucapnya sengaja memberi jeda,sambil menunduk,Wanita itu mengusapkan jemari lentiknya pada manik indah yang sepertinya telah dialiri cairan bening itu.

"Telah apa Kaasan??" Tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Aku telah...Memfollow mu di Instagram,Bahkan aku sampai memposting foto kita bersama dahulu dengan berbagai Hastag ,Namun tak satupun kau respon apalagi menfollow balik Kasanmu ini " Jelasnya sambil menatap gadis dihadapan nya dengan manik berkaca kaca.

"Ap..apa? " Sweatdrop gadis itu..

"Kaasan serius?" Tanya nya menyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari wanita dihadapan nya ini.

"Go..Gomenasai Kaasan,

Ak...aku jarang mengecek langsung setiap Account sosial mediaku,Biasanya Manajer atau Assisten ku lah yang menggunakan nya" Jelas Hinata dengan raut bersalah seraya mengambil sesuatu dari tas mungil nya.

"Ini,Kaasan bisa menfollow balik Instagram dan Account sosial media lain nya langsung dari ponselku" Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan Ponsel pintar itu pada sang nyonya Namikaze yang kini mendadak kembali ceria dengan binar binar bahagia di wajah nya.

"Kyaaaa...!!! Benarkah itu Hinata Chan? Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian Selfie,Agar Kasaan bisa langsung mempostingnya,Pasti Kawan kawan Kassan akan sangat iri" Pintanya seraya menampilkan penampilan nya.

"Tentu saja" Sahut sang gadis sembari terkikik geli melihat tingkah wanita yang di sayanginya itu.

Sambil merapikan Make up dan membenarkan tatanan surai merahnya,Wanita yang tergolong tak lagi muda itu mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruh benda persegi itu pada spot yang dirasanya pas dengan Background dan Pencahayaan, yang tepat,Kemudian memasang Timer agar Kamera ponsel itu dapat mengambil gambar Otomatis

"Nah pas,Ne kemarilah Hinata Chan" Panggilnya seraya menarik tangan mungil itu ke Spot yang dirasa pas guna melakukan selfie.

Gadis malang itu pun hanya dapat pasrah menuruti pinta wanita itu,Meski sedikit risih dengan tatapan para tamu lain nya yang terpaku akan tingkah mereka.

19 Minutes later

5..4..3..2..

Cekrek...Cekrek..

Entah sudah jepretan keberapa yang diambil dari Kamera Ponsel pintarnya yang malang itu,Seakan tak pernah puas akan hasilnya,Hingga akhirnya...

"Kyaaaa...Kawai ne!!! " Jerit wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan layar Ponselnya.

Sang gadis bersurai Indigo pun tersenyum lembut saat menatap hasil Foto itu,Ini adalah foto pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Namun tak lama,Cengiran lebar disertai senyum puas itu kembali mendadak sendu.

"Kaasan kenapa?" Tanya Hinata cemas tak kala melihat raut sendu itu.

"Kaasan Tak apa Hinata Chan.Hanya saja..." Menggantung ucapan nya seraya menatap lurus gadis cantik yang disayanginya itu.

"Hanya saja ,Kaasan merasa foto ini kurang lengkap tanpa adanya bocah pirang Baka itu " Lanjutnya seraya mengelus lembut surao indigo gadis dihadapan nya.

Mencoba tuk turut tersenyum meski jauh dalam hatinya terasa pilu,Berharap hal yang sama.

"Naru Kun saat ini pasti tengah sibuk mengemban tugas Negara,Hal yang sama seperti yang biasa Minato Otousan lakukan.Ta..ta..tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti kita dapat berkumpul dan berfoto bersama lagi" Ucapnya mencoba membuat suasana kembali ceria.

"Ne..Kau sudah mengetahuinya?Apa kalian telah bertemu?" Tanya Kushina dengan raut serius.

Tersenyum sekilas,Lalu tak lama bibir ranum itu pun berucap dengan lembut.

"Huum..Beberapa bulan lalu kami bertemu dalam sebuah jamuan yang diadakan Kaisar,Bahkan jauh sebelum itu sebenarnya aku telah bertemu dengan Naruto Kun ,Namun saat itu dia sedang dalam Misi sehingga kami tak sempat berbincang" Terlihat jelas sorot kesedihan yang berusaha ditutup gadis cantik itu.

"Souka...Kukira kau belum mengetahuinya" ucap Kushina.

Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih lanjut,Wanita itu pun tau apa yang telah terjadi,Karena sejujurnya sebagai seorang ibu pun dia juga merasakan perubahan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Seketika suasana hening melanda mereka.

"Ne Hinata Chan,Taukah kau apa alasan Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Penerbang ?" Tanya Kushina berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak sendu itu.

"Uhmm..." Setelah berpikir sejenak,Gadis itu pun menggeleng pelan.

Tersenyum lembut,Lalu wanita bermarga asli Uzumaki itu pun berucap pelan.

"Sebelum mengirimkan nya ke Akademi Militer itu,Aku dan Minato Tousan telah terlebih dahulu menanyakan nya pada Naruto,Kami ingin membiarkan nya memilih sesuai dengan keinginan nya.Dan saat itu ,Dengan mantap dia berkata bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang Pilot,Agar suatu saat dapat mengajak mu terbang bersamanya"

Seketika Gadis cantik bermanik bulan itu tersentak.

"Yosh...aku akan mengajakmu terbang bersamaku Nata Chan.itu janjiku sebagai lelaki sejati"

Sekilas ingatan tentang kebersamaan nya dengan bocah kuning yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang perwira tangguh itu terlintas di benaknya, Tak ayal setetes cairan bening pun mengalir dari manik indahnya.

Flashback Off

"Bahkan aku tak menganggap serius janji mu kala itu Naru Kun.Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua jika pada akhirnya hal itu semakin membuat kita jauh ?Bahkan kau menganggap ku layaknya orang Asing" Guman gadis itu sembari menatap langit Senja yang mulai menggelap itu diiringi tetesan Liquid bening yang tak kunjung usai.

"Tak tau kah kau apa yang kurasakan saat mendapati sorot ketakutan itu terpancar jelas di mata mu?" Lanjutnya pilu.

Tak lama kemudian benda persegi berwarna Lavender yang berada di Nakas kecil itu berbunyi.

Dengan langkah gontai,seraya menghapus cairan bening di pipi seputih porselen nya itu,Gadis itu pun menerima panggilan di Ponsel nya.

"Moshi-Moshi Kou San "

"Moshi-Moshi.

Hinata Sama,Maaf menganggu waktu mu.Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. "

Ucap sang penelfon yang merupakan Assisten pribadi sekaligus salah satu orang kepercayaan sang Ayah,Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tak apa Kou San.Hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan"

"Ini berkaitan tentang Namikaze Sama,Aku sudah mendapatkan Posisinya ,Namun aku tak dapat memastikan apakah saat ini Namikaze Sama masih berada disana" Jelaa Pria itu yang seketika membuat tubuh gadis yang mendegarnya menegang.

"Di...Dia dimana?Bagaimana keadaanya Kou San?Apa dia baik baik saja?Apa dia tidak dalam sebuah Misi yang berbahaya" Tanya Gadis itu beruntun,Tak dapat ditutupinya kecemasan itu,Mengingat Profesi yang digeluti Pria itu tak dapat dikatakan sebagai Profesi yang 'Wajar' dan sangat beresiko.

"Berdasarkan Info yang baru saja kudapatkan,Namikaze Sama terakhir tergabung dalam Misi Penyelamatan di suatu Daerah konflik di Timur Tengah,Tepatnya di Suriah yang baru saja melepaskan Senjata Kimia yang mematikan.

"Ne...Hinata Sama,Apa anda masih berada disana?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata Sama? Apa anda baik baik saja??"

Brukk!!!

"Apa anda sedang Pingsan Hinata Sama?? " Tebak sang Assisten dengan santai.

3 Minutes Later

Masih menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang ditelfon nya,Hingga akhirnya sang Assisten menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang beberapa menit lalu diucapkan nya..

" Hinata Sama!!!"

Tutt..Tutt...

Sambil memutuskan panggilan di Ponselnya,Pria itu pun secepat kilat bergegas menuju Kediaman Sang Majikan yang tengah Pingsan.

3 Hours Later

9.19 PM

Manik sewarna bulan itu secara perlahan terbuka,hingga akhirnya manik itu dapat menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan dikamar bernuansa Lavender mulai dari pengharum ruangan hingga Walpaper dinding kamar milik artis cantik bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Uungghh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Peach milik gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

"Naru Kun!!" Seakan baru tersadar ,Tubuh seputih Porselen itu seketika terbangun dari tempat tidur Queen Size itu.

"Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya seorang Pria Paruh baya bersurai coklat panjang seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Umm..Arigato Tousan " Ucap gadis itu lemah seraya meneguk segelas air yang diberikan sang ayah.

"Kata Dokter Sizune ,Kau terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran.Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hinata " Ucap pria itu seraya mengelus lembut surai indah putrinya.

"Hai' Akan ku usahakan Tousan"

"Hmm...Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat,Kondisimu belum pulih betul"

"Ha..Hai' Tousan " Jawab patuh Hinata pada sang ayah yang kini telah beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Hmm,Kou sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku,Kushina San juga tadi datang menjengukmu" Berhenti sejenak mengamati ekspresi sang putri yang kini tampak terkejut bercampur malu.

Lalu dengan tersenyum tipis pria itu pun melanjutkan.

"Namun dia tak bisa lama karena harus mengejar Flight malam ini ke Amegakure,Dia hanya memberimu pesan pada secarik kertas di atas nakas itu untukmu" Jelas pria itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian sang ayah,Dengan perlahan gadis itu meraih secarik kertas yang di maksud.

Ohayoo Hinata Chan

Syukurlah kau telah sadar.

Kaasan sangat panik saat Hiashi San mengatakan kau tergelatak pingsan.

Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu nak,Dan kau tak perlu mencemaskan Bocah Baka itu.

Maafkan Okasan mu ini yang tak bisa menemanimu hingga Siuman,Mendadak ada hal yang mesti Okasan tuntaskan di Amegakure.

Jaga diri dan perhatikan Kondisimu.

Ps: Segera Hubungi Kaasan di Nomor ini 62878x0123x1x3 jika kau telah sadar

Okasan Menyanyangimu *

Perasaan hangat seketika menyelimuti hatinya tak kala telah membaca isi pesan dari wanita itu,Telah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan dan perhatian seorang ibu,Meski tak dapat dipungkiri rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi porselen itu ketika menyadari bahwa wanita itu telah mengetahui pula jika secara tak langsung penyebab utama dirinya pingsan dikarenakan oleh putra semata wayang wanita itu.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sejenak,Gadis cantik itu pun mencoba mencari Ponsel nya,Bermaksud menghubungi wanita yang dipanggilnya Kasaaan itu sesuai dengan pesan yang dibacanya.

Jemari lentik itu pun secara perlahan menekan angka angka yang sesuai dari Nomor ponsel yang diberikan wanita,Meski keningnya sedikit mengernyit kala melihat Kode awal nomor itu yang terlihat Asing.

"Uhm..Kushina Kasaan kan sering bepergian keluar Negri,Mungkin dia belum sempat membeli Nomor Area Jepang " Batin nya seraya menekan tombol hijau pada layar Touchscreen Ponselnya.

Tuut ...Tuutt...Tuut...Tuut...

Merasa panggilan nya tak ada jawaban,Gadis itu pun dengan sabar mencoba melakukan panggilan ulang,Bagaimana pun ini kehendak sang pemilik Nomer yang meminta untuk segera menghubunginya.

Tuut..Tuut..Tuut..

Dan pada nada sambung yang kesekian akhirnya panggilan itu pun terjawab.

"Moshi-Moshi Kaasan,Maaf menganggu mu tapi aku segera menelfon mu setelah siuman dan membaca isi pesan mu tadi.Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan Kasaan,Kumohon Jangan salahkan Naru Kun." Tanpa basa basi dan menunggu respon dari orang diseberang sana,Gadis itu langsung menjelaskan panjang lebar,bermaksud tak menganggu lebih lama waktu istirahat wanita Namikaze bersurai merah itu.

Merasa tak ada respon,Gadis itu pun kembali berbicara dengan hati hati.

"Umm..Ano apa kau baik baik saja Kaasan ?? "

Masih tak ada jawaban meski panggilan itu telah tersambung dan samar samar dapat gadis itu dengarkan musik asing yang dengan efek EDM Dibarengi nyanyian dari seorang Wanita dengan bahasa yang juga Asing di indera pendengaran gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Manaaaaa Mungkin,Selimut tetanggaaaa...Menghangati tubuhku dalam kesendirian"

Eh ?!" Ucap gadis itu refleks sembari mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya dari seberang sana.

"Apa Kau sedang berada di sebuah jamuan Kaasan?" Tanya nya bingung.

Go..Gomene jika aku menganggu" Ucap gadis itu merasa bersalah.

Hn.." Tiba tiba terdengar suara bariton dari seberang sana.

"Eh..?!"

Suara itu...

"Na..Naru Kun?"


	14. Missing U

Suara itu...

"Na..Na..Naru Kun?" Tebaknya,Tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya saat ini berdetak diluar normal.Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap pria itu menjawab 'Ya' ?

"Hn .." Guman suara Bariton itu ,secara tak langsung mengiyakan.

"Ja..jadi ini benar dirimu Naru kun?" Tanya nya memastikan,Binar binar bahagia mulai terpancar dari manik indah itu.

"Ya..Kurasa Kaachan mengerjaimu dengan memberi Nomorku" Jawab Pria itu dingin.

"Go..Gomen.Aku tak tau,Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu Naru Kun" Ucap gadis itu sendu.

"Hn..Tak apa"

"Uhmm..Ba..bagaimana kabarmu Naru Kun?Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Hinata lagi,berusaha mengacuhkan sikap dingin Pria yang disayanginya itu.

"Baik..."

"Syukurlah.Umm..." Bingung harus berkata apa lagi dengan respon dingin yang selalu pria itu.

"Tadi kau berkata 'Baru Siuman' ,Kau sakit" Tak dapat dapat dipungkiri betapa bahagianya Gadis Hyuuga itu kala mendengarkan kalimat itu,Secercah harapan muncul mengetahui pria itu pun mengkhawatirkan nya..

Ya walaupun dia sadar ,Mungkin saja itu hanya sebatas basa basi demi menjaga kesopanan.

"Umm..Hanya kelelahan"

"Souka.."

"Uhm..

Sekilas terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari tempat pria itu.

"Istirahatlah. "

"Uhm..Baiklah Naru kun.Go..Goo..Gomen jika aku telah menganggu waktumu,Jaga kesehatanmu.."

"Ok" Jawaban yang sangat singkat,jelas,dan...Datar itu terdengar.

Namun sebelum percakapan itu terputus,Suara gaduh itu terdengar lagi..

"Ano..Apa kau baik baik saja disana Naru Kun?" Tanya gadis itu ,Rasa penasaran yang bercampur cemas melingkupi hatinya,Khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada pria yang telah menguasai relung hatinya itu.

Suara gaduh itu pun mendadak tak lagi terdengar,Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu,Pria itu pun akhirnya merespon

"Hn.."

Namun sebelum gadis itu ingin kembali bertanya guna memastikan jawaban sang pemuda yang terdengar singkat dan sangat meragukan itu,Suara Bariton sang pria kembali terdengar.

"Jika kau tak keberatan,Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Eh..? " Melongo tak percaya ,Gadis cantik terlihat cukup shock.

Perwira kuning yang sangat dingin padanya ini meminta bantuan nya?

"Ba..Bantuan apa itu Na..Naru kun?"

"Dengarkan ini baik baik,aku tak kan mengulangnya "Sahut suara diseberang sana

"Ba..Baiklah Naru Kun"

Hening sejenak,lalu samar samar terdengar suara gaduh ,sekilas terdengar suara sobekan kertas.

"Kungfu ,India,Baby,Alfa,Charlie,Ultimate,Tanggo,Eagle,Saturnus"

"..." Cengok,Gadis Hyugaa itu hanya dengan dapat melongo dengan anggun nya,sesekali manik indah itu mengedip ngedip manja,Berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ma..Maksud nya Naru?"

Tanya nya bingung.

"K-I-B-A-C-U-T-E-S"

"Heh?"

"Tolong follback account itu di follower instagram mu,Seorang fans mu saat ini sedang mengacungkan sebuah hairdryer dikepalaku ,Jika kau tidak segera menuruti permintaan nya,Dia tak kan segan segan menekan pelatuk tombol ON nya.Mohon bantuan nya" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ,Pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat yang lumayan panjang.

3 minutes later

"Su..Sudah ku follback Naru Kun"

Terdengar hembusan nafas lega

"Arigatou .."

Tutt...Tutt..

Dan sambungan telephone itu pun terputus..

"Na..Naru Kun??"Guman Gadis manis itu setelah tersadar sambil menatap ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian,jemari lentik itu dengan lincah mengotak ngatik sesuatu di layar sentuh smartphonenya,Dengan raut harap-harap cemas.

"Kira-Kira Account instagram Naru kun terhubung di account kushina okasaan atau teman nya itu tidak yah?? Eh,Apa dia memilikinya?" Guman nya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya,Seorang Gadis Hyuuga yang juga artis cantik yang sangat diidolakan hampir selurun kaum adam Jepang dan sekitarnya itu menjadi seorang..Stalker.

Dibelahan Bumi lain nya...

"kyaaaw..Arigatou Captain,Akhirnya setelah sekian lama,Dia menfollback ku!!! Seorang Hinata Hyuuga menjadi followersku!!

Ini bukan mimpi kan??tampar aku captain,TAMPAR!!!" Jerit heboh seorang pemuda bersurai coklat sambil menggengam erat ponsel nya dengan berururai air mata.

Plak..

Plak..

Plak..

Tamparan demi tamparan beruntun diterimanya dari sang Captain yang saat ini terlihat sangat kesal sambil menatap nanar sebuah hairdryer yang ternyata rusak itu.

"Beraninya kau mengancamku dengan benda nista ini letnan????" Geramnya setelah tersadar akan kebodohan nya yang mau saja menuruti pinta letnan bawahan nya.

"Heh?! Benda Nista?! Tarik kata-kata mu Dobe!!Benda itu bernama Hairdryer!!Benda berharga kedua setelah masker ku! CAMKAN itu!!" Murka seorang pemuda bermanik Onix yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tap..Tapi..Benda itu telah rusak teme"Jawab pemuda kuning yang dipanggil Dobe itu takut-takut melihat kemurkaan sang sahabat.

"Akan kuservis !!" Tegas sang Onix.

Memilih tak mengubris sang sahabat,manik biru sang pemuda kuning itu kini terfokus pada Sosok berwajah layaknya mayat yang entah kapan telat berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sai?"

Bukan nya menjawah,Pria yang dipanggil Sai itu malah menyerahkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi pada tangan tan sang captain kuning.

"Apa ini?"

"Tadi sedang ada promo di minimarket Indomama yang berada didekat jalur perbatasan ,Jadi sekalian saja kuborong semua stok sabun batangan yang ada" Jelas Sai dengan raut datarnya.

Suasana gedung kosong dibagian terpencil dari sebuah Negara yang terkenal akan produk micin nya itu seketika hening..

Tak lama wajah datar para perwira muda itu tergantikan akan seringai yang...

Katakanlah mesum..

"Cup!!toilet lantai 2 "Ucap tegas pria dengan alis miminalis

"Cup!! Gudang bawah tanah milik ku!!"Balas pemuda lain nya sambil mengenggam erat sabun batangan yang baru saja dirampas nya sambil menyeret sebuah boneka ketempat yang baru saja diucapkan nya.

"Cup!! Gudang garasi milik ku!!"Jerit pemuda berkepala mangkok sambil mulai mencopot pakaian ketat nya.

"Dapur..Cup!!" Desis seorang pemuda lain nya dengan manik Onix yang menajam.

"Hahh..lagi-lagi yang tersisa kamar berisi jasad target kita ,Apa boleh buat..Kemarikan Sabun itu Sai" Ucap sang Pemuda kuning sambil menatap nanar sebuah ruangan yang lingkari sebuah benda berwarna kuning yang menyerupai sebuah tali dengan disertai tulisan "Police line" .

Para perwira muda nan absurd itu pun membubarkan diri ke lokasi "pilihan"mereka masing-masing guna melaksanakan ritual rutin semenjak memasuki camp militer itu hingga saat ini.

Ya..Ritual yang layaknya dilakukan kaum Adam lain nya.

"Hey Capt!!" Seru salah seorang perwira itu sambil menahan langkah sang captain kuning yang dipanggilnya.

"Ada apa kiba?

Bukan nya menjawab,Pria itu malah mengotak ngatik smartphone nya,Mengacuhkan tatapan bingung sang leader.

"Nah selesai,Cek lah email yang baru saja kukirim kan Capt,Semoga itu dapat menjadi inspirasi mu malam ini.."Ucap pemuda itu setelah menyimpan kembali benda persegi itu pada saku nya.

"Heh?Maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda kuning itu dengan raut bingung.

"Sudah cek saja"Balas sang letnan sambil melenggang manja meninggal kan atasan nya.

Masih dengan raut bingung yang menghiasi wajah tan rupawan nya,Captain kuning itu pun mencoba membuka email yang dikirimkan ke smartphone nya itu.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

4 menit...

6menit...

"I..ini...??!" Jerit syok sang captain sambil menzoom gambar file yang baru saja masuk di emailnya itu dengan tangan lain nya yang berusaha menyumpal hidungnya yang telah mengalami pendarahan tak kala menatap sosok gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang dibalut sebuah bikini putih one piece sedang berpose diatas sebuah kapal pesiar mewah.

15 minutes later

"Sshh.ghrrr..Sedikit lagi Nata chan!!" Terdengar geramam seorang pria yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang nampak jauh dari kata layak,Cahaya remang-remang dengan dinding yang dihiasi cetak peluru secara acak,tak lupa noda merah kehitaman yang menguarkan bau yang menyerupai bangkai.

Tangan tan itu terlihat sibuk mengerakan sesuatu disekitar selangkangan nya dengan gerakan teratur disertai yang tempo yang cepat,Sedangkan tangan nya yang lain fokus mengengam erat sebuah benda persegi yang menampilkan berbagai foto seorang gadis bermanik bulan ,Dari tampilam gambarnya yang disertai sebuah symbol ,Sekilas dapat dilihat jika gambar itu berasal dari sebuah fitur screenshot sebuah smartphone.

"Grhhh Yes..Mia!! Come on baby sshh.."

"Ikkh..iikkkehh..ikkeh..ukhhhh shhh kimochi..!!"

"Huahhhhhh ahh..ahhh...Rawrrr "

"Sora chan shhh ikkehh..ikkehh "

Dan sayup sayup suara aneh lain nya terdengar bersahutan dari bangunan itu,Seakan merangkai sebuah irama dari sebuah lagu yang...Nista.


	15. Black Briefing

Istanbul -Turkey

3 oct 2018

08:00 Am

Deru mesin terdengar dari 7 Unit jeep hitam keluaran pabrikan terkemuka yang berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah kawasan padat penduduk,Tak lama setelah melewati 2 blok bangunan yang terdiri dari beberapa kubah besar ,Iring-iringan konvoi itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat yang sekilas terlihat seperti pasar kaget disebuah negara dengan produksi micin terbesar di Asia.

Tak lama setelah itu,terlihat sekumpulan pria layaknya peserta study tour yang memakai surban serta jubah hitam yang seragam dengan sebuah simbol Api yang menutupi area bokong mereka.

Dengan tetap menunduk para pria itu berjalan secara teratur memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang dihimpit oleh bangunan berkubah itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh,Beberapa dari pria yang sepertinya perwakilan dari kumpulan pria berjubah itu menuruni sebuah tangga sedang belasan pria lain nya tampak berjaga disekitar tangga itu,Tangga yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu mengarah pada sebuah bangunan tersembunyi layaknya bunker tempat penampungan maupun persembunyiam bawah tanah.

Dari arah bunker itu sayup-sayup mulai terdengar lantunan irama yang cukup membuat tengkuk orang yang mendengarnya meremang seketika,Irama yang menyerupai lantunan kematian.

"Sudah kukatakan ,Aku tak menerima pembatalan Dei!!

Apa kau takut?khe !" Murka seorang pria bersurban orange dengan berbagai pierching yang menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya

"Terserah apa katamu Pein,Aku hanya tak ingin mercon ku terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ide gegabah mu.Sudah kukatakan bukan tak mungkin mereka meminta team itu yang turun tangan.."Balas seorang pria dengan surai pirang panjang yang terurai indah disertai sebuah selendang transparan pink layaknya hijab ala-ala yang gagal menutupi keindahan surainya.

"Yang benar saja Dei,Hanya karena team itu telah menampakan siapa diri mereka di hadapan publik Jepang beberapa waktu lalu ,Kau jadi membatalkan secara sepihak rencana kita!!"Umpat seorang pria dengan taring layaknya seekor hiu.

"Kurasa kau salah memakai shampoo sampai otak mu ikut terkontaminasi Dei" Sahut seorang pria unyu bersurai merah tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari menguncir rambut boneka jenglot yang baru saja diperolehnya secara online dari sebuah toko micin.

"Terserah apa kata kalian,Yang jelas sudah aku memperingatkan kalian.Sekilas mereka memang idiot.

Tapi percaya lah,Mereka idiot yang berbahaya"Ucap Deidara sambil menatap Intens Sang pimpinan.

"Dan terserah juga apa katamu tentang mereka yang sempat menempuh pendidikan militer bersama mereka Dei,Aku tak kan menarik ucapanku.Aku tak kan membatalkan ini,Persediaan persenjataan dan dana kita terbatas.kita butuh dana segar!"Ucap final pria bernama Pein itu.

"Ta..Tapi Pein!!"

"Lakukan atau lupakan saloon beserta pijatan enaena kepster emeshmu itu"

Sahut suara feminim yang berasal dari seorang wanita dengan surai biru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam jubah pria dengan surban orange polkadot itu.

"...Baiklah Konan Nee " Cicit pria bernama Deidara itu dengan manik berkaca-kaca sambil berlari ke pojokan.

"Haahh..Harusnya kau mengatakan itu sedari tadi bunda" Rengek pria bersurban orange disertai berbagai pierching yang menghiasi wajahnya itu,Pria yang notabene pemimpin dari kelompok pemberontak dan perompak keji yang menjadi incaran badan intelegent Dunia.

"Nda kan tadi sempat tertidur didalam jubahmu ayah.."Sahut wanita itu sambil mempupuk selangkangan prianya agar berhenti merajuk.

"By the way,Mumpung aku ingat,Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengganti nama kelompok kita Pein?"Sahut seorang pria bersurai abu-abu dengan surai yang dilapisi gel pomade beraroma minuman ternama..Chimory lecy.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sahut sang pimpinan tidak terima

"Uhm..Beberapa hari lalu ketika aku akan mengorder pomade beserta micin pesanan anak ku,Aku melihat sebuah iklan yang menawarkan sebuah E-book yang mencantumkan nama kelompok kita pein"jelas pria itu bernama Hidan itu.

"Heh?!"kaget beberapa pria yang berada disana.

"Maksudmu?E-Book itu memang berisi apa?Bagaimana bisa mereka berani membawa-bawa nama kelompok kita tanpa meminta izin endorse terlebih dahulu pada Instagramku??!! "Murka sang pimpinan

"Aku tak tau detail isinya,Yang jelas E-book itu bertuliskan 'Panduan AKADNIKAH" jelas sang bawahan dengan surai yang menguarkan aroma chimory lecy yang sangat tajam.

"Hahh..Kan sudah nda ingatkan untuk tak menggunakan nama itu pada kelompok mu ayah" Lirih satu-satunya wanita yang berada dalam ruangan pengap itu sambil mengendus-ngendus sumber sebuah aroma yang sangat menarik atensinya itu,Aroma buah kesukaan nya,Lecy.

"Betul Pein,Aku juga merasa ganjil dengan embel-embel AkadNikah pada kelompok kita"protes pria bertaring hiu.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita mengganti nama kelompok kita dengan nama yang lebih macho pein"Saran pria yang sedari tadi masih khusyuk mengepang surai boneka jenglotnya.

"Uhm..Contohnya"Geram pein setelah lama terdiam mendengarkan dan merenungk...Bukan lebih tepatnya menghayati elusan sebuah tangan yang berada dipertengahan selangkangan nya.

"Tapi Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama AkadNikah itu,Terlebih lagi seragam serta peralatakan kita sudah kubordir dan kucetak dengan nama kelompok kita,Pasti akan sangat merepotkan dan memerlukan biaya untuk menggantinya"Keluh pria taring hiu itu sambil meremas kalkulator ditangan nya.

"Mungkin kita dapat mengakalinya dengan menggunakan nama yang tak jauh beda dari akadnikah itu guna "Setelah lama terdiam dan terpojok dipojokan sambil mengelus-ngelus surai indahnya sambil sesekali cekikikan,Akhirnya Deidara menyahuti pria hiu itu,Kakuzu.

"Contohnya?!"Geram pein sambil menatap nanar selangkangan nya.

"Akad..."

"Akad...?"

"Akad...apa yah?" Masing-masing pria dibangunan itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras guna menemukan nama yang tepat bagi team mereka,Pengecualian bagi Pein yang kini fokus menahan tengkuk wanita bersurai biru itu tepat dihadapan selangkangan nya yang kini tak tertutupi sebuah benda yang berbahan dasar Kain sintetis itu.

"Akadsyukih?" Ucap tiba-tiba sang pria kepang jenglot itu.

"Heh?!"

"Ti..Tidak kah itu terkesan menggemaskan Sasori ?"

"Khe...Aku kan memang menggemaskan!" Tukas pria kepang jenglot yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu. *asli baru ingat namanya,makanya drtd gw alihin ke jenglot kepangnya wkwk.

"Bagaimana kalo..Akad..Akad..Err akad..."Desah frustasi Deidara.

"Uhmmpp..akkkhaptsyuukih" Kalimat tak jelas itu berasal dari Konan yang tiba-tiba menengok sambil tetap mengulum dan melahap sesuatu yang berada diselakangan kekasihnya.

"Heh?!"

"Ucapkan dengan jelas bunda" Ucap sayang Pein sambil menekan tengkuk wanita itu lebih merapat keselangkangan nya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas jika kau semakin menekannya melahap klinkingmu mu Pein"Sindir tiba-tiba seorang pria berkacamata yang sedari tadi memilih diam dipojokan itu.

"Kau benar Kabuto Kun"Cicit manja Deidara yang berada disampingnya.

Sadar akan itu,langsung saja pein melepaskan jari klinkinganya dari bibir ranum wanitanya.

"Uhmm..Akatsuki" Ucap Konan dengan jelas setelah sebelumnya menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik pada bibirnya.

"Akatsuki?"

"Humm..Tidak buruk"Samar-samae terdengae gumaman dari beberapa pria ditempat itu.

"Yaa..Menurut kalkulatorku,Estimasi biaya merombak seragam dan peralatan kita dengan nama itu masih masuk akal"Sahut kakuzu.

"Bagaimana Pein?" Tanya kabuto

"Uhm tidak masalah,Aku suka dengan nama itu"

"Baiklah,Sudah diputuskan mulai saat ini kita adalah Akatsuki dan bukan Akadnikah lagi" ucap final pria hiu itu sambil memasukan kalkulatornya.

"Lalu..Apa kita akan tetap melakukan nya?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Pein dengan serius.

"Sudah kukatakan ,Aku tak kan menarik kata-kataku.Lagi pula bukan kah "Dia" masih berada disana?" Ucap Pein sambil ganti menatap Deidara.

"Humm.."Guman Deidara tak jelas dan tak ikhlas.

"Katakan Padanya untuk bersiap dengan aba-aba dari kita untuk plan B " tegas Pein tanpa mengindahkan Deidara Dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu sambil merangkul mesra wanitanya.

Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kepijakan tangga,Pimpinan Akatsuki

Itu berbalik dan berucap.

"Persiapkan diri kalian,Aku tak menyukai kegagalan dan kalian tentu tau konsekuensi dari itu" Desis tajam pria

Itu.

"Tap..Tap..Tapi Pein" Ucap Deidara terbata-bata berusaha menghentikan langkan pimpinan nya.

"Sudah kukatakan AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PEMBATALAN DEI!!! " Murka Pein sambil melepas dan mengarahkan sepatu Konan kearah surai Laknat Pria bernama Deidara itu.

"Ti..tidak ,Bu..Bukan begitu maksudku Pein" Cicit Deidara sambil menyembunyikan surai kebanggaannya dibalik ketiak sang kekasih.

"Lalu?! "

"Ce..Ce..Celanamu Pein" Lirih Deidara ,Dengan rona yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya,Pria itu mengarahkan jarinya kearah yang dimaksud.

Sambil menunduk,Pria orange itu berbalik guna mengambil celananya yang sebelumnya telah dilepas oleh sang kekasih,Lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pria itu bergegas pergi melupakan sang kekasih yang sebelumnya dirangkulnya mesra.


	16. -Note-

Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena baru sempat nongol lagi dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan ane di dunia nyata (ga nanya ).

yaudah langsung ke intinya aja.

Yang pertama dan utama ,Sekali lagi ane mohon maaf atas kekurangan fic ala kadarnya ini ,Mohon dimaklumi ,Ane cuma silent reader menahun yang lagi iseng nyoba nulis.

Selanjutnya ,Ane mau say thanks pull lah buat yang udah kritik,Ane jadiin itu masukan positif yang berakhir fic ini kek skripshit yang banyak revisi sana sini,dari tanda baca,singkatan,sampai judul chap nya,Jadi jangan bingung kalo ada beberapa chap yg mendadak berubah,intinya sama aja sebenarnya.

Terakhir,Berhubung ane baru on lagi,Jadi agak pangling sama update an ffn,Dulu ane seringnya On ffn sama watty di hp ini (android) krn emang ini hp aslinya buat ngegame dll,Tapi krn mata sama jempol ane yg makin susah diajak kompromi make ini hp (ac*r z220 kebayang dong gmn gempornya ni jempol) ,jadi ane ganti ON ke hp satunya (ios) yang sebelumnya kmrn ane update semua isinya ,termasuk ffn.

Tapi pas ane coba login,kok failed terus ya?

Mohon saran/ pencerahan nya.

thanks before.

ps:Maaf buat yang pada ngirim pm,bukan ga mau balas,Tapi cuma masuk kalo pc doang inboxnya, kalo mau nanya2 langsung dm ig ane aja @lastnamikaze ,gausah follow,Itu cuma akun ula2 buat naruto dsb nya.wkwk


End file.
